


Falling for a Traveler

by BelgiumShady



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Problems, Roleplay, Secrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgiumShady/pseuds/BelgiumShady
Summary: this is based on a roleplay of me and a friend, so where this goes is as much of a mystery for you as for me. I only make certain scenes longer then they were in the roleplay and make them into chapters.Have fun reading and please consider (the coconut) a fave and a comment. ^^the general thing I can say, it is modern based and Maui is a couch surfer, Moana meets him and they spend the summer together. More and more things happen, so I can't say much.





	1. a flirty stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was very interesting to make a book were you don't even know how it would end, of course TheRainbowDork and I have been talking in between and deciding on end possibilities, but they change all the time xD
> 
> This is not the actual rp (tho it is heavily inspired and I actually only added some extras lmao)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Moana was at the beach in a red one piece bikini that had slits in the sides of it, she stood on the shore looking out at the ocean with a contented sigh. Living in Hawaii really had it's perks. The amazing beach, the blue waves of the ocean, the amazing food, she probably wouldn't be able to live a day without it.

Maui just arrived at a new town, stepping out of the car of a complete stranger and thanking him. His new house boss must be around here somewhere... He should have to ask.

He walked around town and got on the beach. He snorted. "Well, this can't be right.." He looked around and decided to just walk on the beach for a bit.

Moana hadn't noticed the guy yet as she was still enveloped in the ocean view. "Someday..I wanna sail the ocean.."

Maui had just walked by when he heard her say something about sailing. He sorted. "I've sailed quite a lot in my life, even did a summer job with that involved.." He chuckled lightly. "I really liked that summer..." He ended while standing next ot her and overlooking the ocean.

She turned to him, only noticing the man now. "Huh...? Who are you..?" She looked him up and down as if just noticing his toned and sturdy bod. He smirked, seeing he was being checked out. "I'm new in town, gonna stay here for the summer and then you'll end up missing this sexy bod." He raised an eyebrow while flexing his muscles.

"Oh my god..." she blushed. "Your cute and all but I'm not digging that egocentric attitude, you must have a tiny penis." She started to walk away.

He was clearly offended and snorted while running after her. "Heheyheyhey, Curly, I do not have a tiny penis." He defended himself.

She laughed. "Well fine. But I think you need to learn how to be a little less prideful. Just because you got what girls like doesn't mean you have the right to brag about it. By the way I am moana."

She then put her hair up in a ponytail.

He was surprised about the turn of events and her directly telling her name. Getting back into his element, he smirked. "Cupcake, I am pride itself, so don't tell me what to do. The name is Maui." He introduced himself too.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Well Maui, it's been a real slice but I'm gonna just head on over here and... away from you..." she started to walk away slowly, her back facing him which only set her up for a flirtatious comment from that guy.

"Gotta say that ass looks good with red, Princess." He wiggled his eyebrows at her while following her without shame. "I've gotta ask though, because you're the only person I've bumped into today, you know where this house number is?"

She blushed red. "Oh, I can show you, it's only a few blocks from my house." After that comment she widened her eyes realizing that may have not been smart to say.

She started to guide him there anyways hoping he didn't notice that and get ideas.

"Few blocks from yours eh? Good to know." He smirked at her.

She growled at that comment but before long they were there. "See ya, I'm gonna go lock my doors.." she glared pins at him like he was being a creepy to her.

He only smirked at her, showing his toothgap. "See ya around Princess!" With that he knocked on the door, and she started going down the block. 

The guy opened the door. "Oh you must be the new tenant. Welcome to my house, it's not much but it can be cozy."

"I'm used to everything sir, thanks for letting me stay." He thanked the man and went inside. "Do you know any summer jobs available around here by the way? I really need to get back up with money..." He asked the man.

"Oh, yeah, there's plenty, there's fast food, shops, even lifeguard duty at the beach or ice cream stands that go to the beach." He counted them in his fingers.

Maui thought for a bit. "Is there perhaps... A tattoo-shop which needs new designs?"

The landlord smiled. "Oh yea. Actually there is. It's just a few streets away from us on the Main Street of the town."

Maui's face lit up. "Perfect! Can you give me the address? I'll be going today to ask for a job there. Do you know who works there? I can ask for them then."

"Actually one of my brothers works there. Here's the business card for the address and ask for Buster." He gave Maui the business card.

"Thanks man. Say, when is dinner? I'll try to be back on time." He said while looking at the man gratefully.

"Your welcome. Dinner is usually around 6:30 in the evening." He gave Maui a key to the house just in case. "But if you wanna go eat somewhere on your own it won't phase me."

"Thank you sir, and no, I'll just eat with you to get used to everything, I'll eat out another time." He planned on turning around, but the girl from earlier cam back in his mind. "Say.. Do you know a certain... Moana?"

"Huh? Oh yea I know her she's a sweetheart, not bad looking for a young woman either but she doesn't have a boyfriend and that surprises me. I think she's just really headstrong." He shrugged.

Maui smirked. "I've met her at the beach today, she led me here. We had a rather... Nice chat, you know where she lives?" He was pleased to know she didn't have a boyfriend. Looks like no obstacles were disturbing him for this girl.

"Uh yeah, just a few houses down. It's green with a garage on the side,and flowers around it. It's house number 789" he smirked. "Good luck Maui."

Maui laughed shortly, the guy had noticed his intentions. He shook he head. "Thanks sir, I'll try to get back here before 6:30." With that, he left the house again to get to the tattoo-shop with the name 'Lalotai'."

Maui was fast on his feet and he soon found the shop. Opening the doors, a ringing sound was heard. "Ay, Welcome to Lalotai, how can I help you cos I don't think we will be able to tattoo you any more, bro..." A rather chill looking guy behind the counter said, he had a lot of shiny things hanging around his arms, neck and ears. Maui looked at the nameplate of the dude and saw 'Tamatoa' typed onto it. "Actually, I came or a job."

A big man came out from the back room, he was a guy in a black muscle top who of course sported arm tattoos. "Oh hey man, I'm Buster. I heard you say you are looking for a job?"

Maui perked up. "Yes sir! I have some designs to show you.. I've been working on them when I was staying over in Honolulu.. I'm a couch-surfer and decided to come here for the summer." He explained.

"Oh so you are an artist too, great, show me the designs and maybe I'll give you the job, we need more skilled workers in here."

Maui reached in his backpack for the designs and held them out. It were all different designs that were meant for everywhere on the body or for specific places. Both male and female. Some studies about how other islands did their tattoos were scribbled lazily next to the tattoo's.

"Oh wow...these are very impressive...your hired. We will probably have to keep these around for others to enjoy as well."

Maui's smiled in gratitude. "Thanks sir, I won't let you down." He nodded once towards Buster.

"Good to know." He nodded and handed him a smock. "When can you start?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do anytime soon, so tomorrow?"

"Yea that would be great, see you then, you can come at open time at 10 am." He nodded again.

Maui nodded too. "Thanks sir, I'll be there." With that he left the shop and decided to wander around for a bit, see everything and get back before dinner.

Moana was on the street with some of her girl friends, talking. She wore a red crop top and tan shorts.

Maui just rounded a corner when he saw a familiar face. "Well look at that, Curly! Wouldn't think I would see you around here, and what a lovely ladies have brought." He gave them all a dazzling smile, showing off his tooth-gap.

The girls giggled a bit and ooh'd at him. "Oh yea this is the egotistical creep I told you guys about."Moana mentioned. One girl stated. "Wow he is cute! Ah! I am so jealous!" Moana smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment, I have you to say you look pretty beautiful yourself." He winked at the girl, letting her swoon. "He's like a god...!"

"Oh my Lanta, chill..." Moana almost laughed.

"You're welcome." He flirted again while flexing his muscles.

Moana actually blushed now too, but still pissed off at this guy. "What do you want anyway?"

"Ahh, you know, I was looking for a job around here and found one at the Tattoo parlor. Turned the corner and poof, found some lovely ladies to talk to." He winked at them.

"Y-yeah okay... congrats on the tattoo job, I've gotten a tattoo there and so have my friends here."

He smirked. "Really? Care to show me?" He gave Moana a flirty glance.

"Yeah yeah sure..." she blushed turned around and showed him a tattoo that was right above her shorts, it was a vine of hibiscus flowers.

The girls giggled happily.

"Nice tattoo." He complimented her, this time not even trying to flirt, but being real about it.

Maui looked at his watch and saw the time. It was 6:20 and he was sure it was at least a 7 minute walk back to his stay.

"Well ladies, this man has to go, I'll see you beauties around." He winked at all of them before going away.

"Uh yeah.. see ya Maui..." Moana waved and bit her lower lip.

Maui quickly found his way back to the house and opened it with the key he got.

"Hey Maui! How did it go man details details!" The man asked with a smile, Maui really liked the guy.

"Well, I got the job! Your brother loved my work and hired me directly. I'm glad I have a job already. It's starts at 10 am tomorrow." He happily tells.

"Niiicee man! Winner over here!" He laughed a bit.

Maui laughed back. "I only hope it pays good... I forgot to ask..." He trailed of.

"Oh yea it's like...12 bucks an hour, you could buy that little princess some dinner soon if you wanted to." He nudged Maui's side and he chuckled. "She's warming up to me. I've bumped into her on the street not to far back. You... Wouldn't know how old she is?" He questioned

"Like...20. I think. Maybe 21." He shrugged.

Maui hummed quietly. "Hopefully she's in for older guys." He joked, thinking about his 28 years on the counter. "I'm 28, you see..."

"Eight or seven years shouldn't be a big deal, and you look younger man." He waved it off.

"How do you think I get all the ladies?" Maui wiggled with his eyebrows and laughed while sitting at the table for dinner. The land lord laughed too. "you are so lucky." He kept eating his own meal.

"How about you?" Maui got curious about the man's life. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know his name. "Um, sorry sir, but what is your name? Kinda dumb I don't know your name if I plan to stay here for 3 months huh?" He embarrassingly asked.

"Oh I'm sorry..! My name is Larry, kinda boring I know but meh. My life..well...I don't mind being single, and sometimes I see babe action when I head to bars and such. Responsibly anyway."

"That's why you let me couch surf here? To get someone over the floor?" Maui asked interested.

"Eh yeah. Pretty much." He nodded. "Every guy needs a break at some point."

Maui nodded too, understanding Larry's intentions. "Well, thanks man. Gotta say I already like it here. Maybe after these three months and a bit more elsewhere I'll come back to you!" He laughed.

"Heh yeah sure! I'm sure you'll want to be back for moana.." Larry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ahh you guessed it!" He laughed a bit more. "Though, I want to see how much she's actually worth it.."

"You never know..just be careful around her, be a a semi sensible man, but most importantly put on that Maui charm."

"Does she have brothers or a protective papa bear by chance? Just checking." He asked.

"Well her dad is the mayor of this town. Tui." Larry casually said while biting on something of his meal.

Maui's face turned pale. "Are you serious?"

"Hmm, I'm serious. Don't freak out man." He laughed at Maui's expression.

He groaned. "Easily said than done... Is he a strict man?"

"Well he can be but he's also a good man."

Maui sighed again. "Well... I'm out for a bit, seeing the town at night." He stood up and grabbed his dishes to place it in the sink. "I don't know when I'll be back though.."

"That's fine. Have fun but be safe out there."

He snorted. "Larry, have you seen me." He gestured towards his body. "Come one man, I'll be fine." He did a carefree hand motion and got out of the door.

"Heh, alright. See ya!"


	2. progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm so sorry, I had to edit the chapter because something went wrong!!
> 
> it's longer now~

Maui was walking towards a place where he could see people walking in and out and laughter was heard over the background music. He sat on a bar-stool and ordered a beer.

Moana happen to walk in a little earlier and was ordering a shot of alcohol, She was just planning on sitting in an empty booth when someone began to throw drunk insults at her.

When Maui was looking around in the bar he noticed Moana ordering shots. She she has to be at least 21, just like Larry told him. Not long after, a drunk lad began to call her things that could seriously hurt her reputation, so he stepped in. "Hey dickhead! Chose someone your own size, will ya?" He said while standing in front of Moana. He had seen this kind of confrontations a lot, and always stood at the girls side.

Moana gasped. "Oh my God..!"

He yelled so curses and later on things nobody could actually understand before throwing a glass at Maui.

He turned around, letting the substance in the glass fall over his back and when it hit the ground, crack in pieces. "Ugh.. Beer on the back of my favorite shirt... Really man?! You gonna pay for this!" He lost his temper and lounged a fist on the drunk man's face and he fell down with a thud.

Moana face palmed herself. Was this really necessary..?

Dusting his hands off on his shirt, he turned around. "You okay Curly?

"Uh yea...thanks Maui..that was actually nice of you." She glanced next to him to the guy on the floor.

He gave her one of his smirks. "What can I say except, you're welcome?"

"Uh yea I guess.." she shrugged a bit but smiled.

Maui felt the sticky substance on his back. "Ugh.. I guess I'm going back home.. enough adventure for today.." He looked at her. "Care to join me, princess?" He gave her one raised eyebrow and another smirk.

"Uh... well... I have nothing better to do.." she blushed. "And please stop calling me a princess."

He chuckled. "I like calling you princess, I mean, you're the daughter of the mayor after all-" He shut up directly, giving himself a facepalm.

"How did you know that..? Who told you..? " Moana felt exposed and looked away. She hated it when people gossiped about her...

He cleared his throat. "Larry?"

"Oh... I know that guy... Alright... He must be your landlord." She looked back it him.

"He is, yes." He felt stupid for letting that slip, he must've sounded like a real creep already.

"It's fine.." she rolled her eyes. She hated being the mayors daughter sometimes.

"Sooo.. Wanna come to Larry's so I can change my shirt and maybe... Walk on the beach a bit?" He wanted to trike up some real conversation.

"A walk on the beach sounds nice... yea.." She was feeling a little 'adventurous' right now.

They began their walk in silence, crossing road after road towards Maui's stay.

She felt a little uneasy with him and yet safe at the same time, she also couldn't help but stare and think about his copper skin and rippling toned muscles and big broad shoulders..

Maui catched Moana staring in the corner of his eye and smirked. "Like what you see, Curly?"

"I..don't know what your talking about.." she turned her head quickly and a tint of pink was on her cheeks.

He just chuckled. "Told you red really suits you." By now, they were at Larry's place and Maui began to walk on the steps.

She groaned and rolled her eyes at Maui's comment. "If I had an oar right now I'd hit you in the stomach with it."

"ohhh, sounds interesting~." He shot back with a smirk and opened the door to walk in without closing it.

"Oh my god, don't give me that smirk, and that's just gross!" She groaned out again while walking in too and closing the door.

"I've had a lot of way's, Curly, but hitting me with an oar sounds exciting." He gave her another signature smirk before pulling off his shirt and grabbing his backpack.

"Oh wow.." she rolled her eyes again and then looked at his muscular backside for a second and she felt her loins get tingly. Muscles were shown and it was like Maui felt her eyes on his back, because he took his sweet time.

Grabbing a loose shirt he put it on. "Aaaalright, let's-" He turned around, catching her staring. "Have you been watching me again?" Again the smirk.

"Uh no..!" She turned her back to him and started out the door. He laughed heartily. "Whatever you say buttercup." And followed her out the door and closed it.

When her face was away from his she smiled a little, she was thinking these nicknames were kind of annoying but semi cute at the same time.

They walked side by side again, towards the shore. "Say, Moana, is there a place on the beach that is different from the rest?" He asked her, curious.

"Oh yea...it's a nice spot I like to go to when I'm stressed or sad... I'll show you." She guided him there and they were there within 8 minutes.

Maui's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It indeed looked like quite the place to relax. "You come here often?"

"Oh yea...it's a haven for me.." She sighed with a smile.

He walked around for a bit, inspecting everything while she sat down in the sand and looked out at the ocean, burying her feet in the sand.

Deciding he had done enough looking around for the day, he sat right next to her, looking at the waves coming and going slowly. Moana had closed her eyes contentedly and let the wind blow into her face and hair.

His eyes had traveled from the sea towards the beautiful girl next to him. The way the wind blew in her face and the cute smile adoring her features made Maui sigh in contentment. He could sit and watch her all day... Or night, for this matter...

She blushed as she felt him looking at her. "I uh...I know we had a rough start when meeting..so I wanna make this a nice start to a friendship.." she bit her lower lip.

His eyebrow shot up and he had a smile on his face, having a plan in mind. "Alright.." He cleared his throat and turned himself, facing her. "The name is Maui, nice to meet you." He said while holding out a huge hand.

She giggled but shook his hand.

"May I know the name of the girl in front of me?" He asked with a smile.

"It's moana..." She said with a smirk, finding it amusing he used this cliché.

He grinned at her and grabbed her hand to give it a kiss. "Nice to meet you, Moana."

She giggled and blushed. "Thank you Maui... You too.. that was actually nice.."

He smiled at her. Not his cocky smile or smirk, but a sincere, welcoming smile. "I have my nice side too."

"Well it's nice to see that side of you..maybe if you keep showing it I'll be even nicer.." She played the Maui this time. She then looked at the welcoming waves of the ocean and ran into it to jump in.

He watched her go. "Hey!" He threw off his shirt again and ran after her. He was wearing swim shorts anyway.

She laughed and was swimming in the ocean, she liked what she saw when he was shirtless anyways, the front was even better. Tattoos were literally everywhere on his body, making him look like a beautiful canvas.

He began to jump into the water and swim towards her. She screeched with laughter and tried to swim away from him.

"Gonna get ya!" Maui laughed while swimming faster towards her, he gotta say, she was a fast one.

She started to get a little tired and slowed down without realizing it. Maui grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her towards him in a hug. "Got ya." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed and blushed, she had to admit she liked this feeling of being in his arms. Especially when he didn't have a shirt on.... Snap out of it Moana!

He began to swim back with her to the shore, Moana still in his arms.

"Heh.. that was.. fun.." She blushed.

He let go of her quickly, realizing the touching was a little bit too early in their newfound friendship. "Heh, yeah..." They were both soaking wet and Maui began to feel the wind pick up.

"No really..thank you.." She began to play with her hair.

He smirked again. "You're welcome."

"By the way, you have nice hair." She complimented his wet and shimmering hair

His smirk grew wider. "Thanks.... Gotta say it takes me a lot to keep it like this..."

"Your welcome, I'm guessing you work out a lot too?" She studies his abs quickly, trying to make it look like she just blinked.

"I do, actually. It's easy if there is a gym, or the people I share a house with have stuff to work out with, but mostly I run to get away with my energy, or swim." He told her casually while putting his shirt back on his wet chest.

"That's cool. I like to jog every now and then and of course swim." Moana shrugged.

"You talked about sailing this afternoon, never done that before?' He questioned. She was opening up and he wanted to know as much as possible.

"Never...it's a dream of mine..." She sighed dreamily and grabbed her necklace.

Maui smiled at her. It was good to know one of her dreams, maybe later in the summer, he could surprise her. "Well, it's fairly easy when you get used to it." He told her casually.

"Oh yea..?" She looked at him with attentive eyes for the first time.

"Well.. Yeah.. I've sailed with someone before. We were at sea for a small week before coming back." He told her while walking back to the town.

As she was walking with him she thought this was fascinating. "Wow..that's really neat." She smiled.

He smirked at her. "It was a life style at the time... Must have been a small 5 years ago if I remember correctly."

"Wow..that's cool..you must have explored most of the world.." She looked at him with new and wondering eyes.

He laughed. "PFFFT NAH! Just the Polynesian islands, you see, just like our ancestors.. The rest of the world I've done by car or plain." He explained.

"Oh..hehe...that's still impressive tho.." He only smiled at her as response.

She smiled back at him. She was starting to feel these butterflies in her stomach. She then yawned.

"Is little Moana tired? Do I have to walk you home?" He smiled at her.

She pouted like a little girl. "Well... it is getting late but you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to.."

"Nah Moana, I want you to go home safely, come one, let me go with you. Just to be sure." he pleaded in a cute manner.

"Well..alright.." she smiled warily and got up.

He wrapped an arm around her casually while they were walking, she was too tired to push him off, so she welcomed it.

He let her guide him through quite streets and next to dark houses until they reached a green one with a garage, just like Larry told him.

"Oh... here's my stop... heh.. I guess this is goodnight and thanks again..I had a lot of fun."

Glancing back at her he cleared his throat. "Yeah I had a lot of fun on my first day here actually. Mostly because of you." He fell back into his flirty demeanor and winked at her. "Goodnight Moana..."

She had a thought for minute and decided to fulfill it. She kissed him on the cheek quickly with a blush. "Goodnight Maui..."

His eyebrows shot up and eyes widened in surprise. This got faster then he thought... So all he had to do was not being a dick? Does that always help? He stared off into space when Moana had been walking towards her home.

She looked at him with a giggle and a blush then got into her house.

Shaking his head and blinking, he looked at the house just when the door closed. Sighing dreamily, he walked back to Larry's with a huge smile on his face.

When he got inside, he met with the houselord. "Hey Maui, you seem happy, did you get laid?" He smirked.

He smiled. "No... I did get a kiss... On the cheek, that is, but it is a start. Right Larry?"

"Oh yea...I bet you got her going now." Larry nudged Maui's side.

He chuckled. "I suppose so..." With that, he grabbed his backpack. "Where is my room actually? Or is it the couch?"

"Oh it's upstairs. The first room on the left, trust me it's not bad." He shrugged at the couch surfer.

Maui held up a thumb. "Thanks mate!" Going upstairs and getting into the room Larry told him about, he let he backpack fall next to the door and let himself fall on the bed with a content sight.

Moana went to bed that night with a smile for the first time in awhile.

\---------------------

Maui woke up by the early sunlight hitting his face. He groaned and sat up, not understanding how that was possible, until he saw he forgot the curtains yesterday. Groaning once more, he looked at the time.

6:42.... Just great...

Moana woke up around 8 that morning,she had a nice cup of coffee and let her thoughts roll to yesterday,she just remembered that she kissed him on the cheek, she was a little worried but then remembered how much fun they had yesterday and she got dressed in her jogging clothes and went out to jog.

He couldn't take it any longer, around 8 in the morning, he jumped out of bed, got dressed in some jogging clothes, ate a banana and started his 30 minute morning run.

After a bit Moana spotted him jogging in the streets, she blushed but smiled and waved. He noticed her too and smiled brightly. Running her way he slowed to her pace. "Hello there, had a good sleep?"

She looked at the ground with a smile. "I did actually..you?"

He made a doubtful face. "I forgot to close the curtains yesterday, so I woke up a bit before 7..."

"Oh..well...I'm sure the sun will do some good for you." She smiled and nodded positively.

He snorted. I hate waking up early... I wasn't even going to jog today. The curtains and sun chose otherwise..."

"Well..shit happens I guess." She giggled. "I don't mind getting up if it's no earlier then 8."

Maui made a raspberry sound. "I used to sleep until 1 in the afternoon sometimes..."

"Oh wow...heh..well I guess I don't blame you, sleeping is nice." She shrugged. "I like to be lazy every once and awhile."

He had to laugh. "You mean every day?"

"No..if it was everyday I wouldn't look this fit.." she giggled.

"My neither, buttercup." He decided to tease her again with his nicknames.

"Heh..well.. whenever you have free time again let me know maybe we can have some more fun like we did yesterday.." She blushed lightly at the thought.

He grinned at her. "My work starts in about-" He looked at his watch and it showed 8:23. "-A small two hours. I don't know when it ends though.."

"Well if you want we can hang on the beach for awhile, but first, I guess I better give you this." She gave him her cell phone so he could put his number in. "Go ahead and put your cell phone in so we can contact each other." He grabbed the cellphone, gave his to her and typed his number. He smirked mysteriously and set his number in her phone like 'Demigod' and gave it back to her. She looked at it and laughed. "Oh my god..." she had a laughing fit. "Getting all cocky now just because I gave you a quick peck on the cheek..?" He grinned widely. "It's my nickname." He had another nickname, but that wasn't really hers to know about yet. "Oh wow..that's an interesting nickname." Moana locked her phone and placed it back in her pocket while looking at him. "You know... Like the actual Demigod?" He questioned. "Wait..the myth of the demigod..? I think my grandma Tala taught me that one.." "Maui the Demigod has many myths, Curly." He told her. They've been walking again, now towards the beach. "Wow..wait..so we're you named after him..?" She asked him, facinated. His features turned sad and dark. "I wouldn't know... I never knew my parents." "Oh my..I'm so sorry Maui..that sounds awful..." She gave him a pitying glance. He kept quiet for a while. "Don't be..." "Tell me more about you..please.." She asked quietly and walked closer to him. He sighed sadly. "Not now... Maybe another time." His voice missed it's confidence and the arrogant smirk had dissapeared. "Well okay... I won't prod.. lets have some fun.." she smiled and touched his big arm. She didn't like how he looked when he was sad so she wanted to cheer him up a bit before work. The touch on his arm was a welcoming gesture and he looked down at it, smiling softly. "Alright..." "I always love a good walk to the beach.." She breathed in deeply, savoring the salty smell. "Yeah, I agree on that." Maui nodded towards the girl next to him. "It's even better when you're with a friend or... well.. someone you care about.." She looked out on the ocean. Maui raised a brow suggestively."Uhuhmmm?" He smirked at the small woman. "Aha.. there's that smirk I'm always seeing..I thought you might cheer up.. No one deserves to feel crumby before going to work.." She said while punching his arm playfully. He chuckled at her smart thinking. "Beautiful and smart at the same time? Are you sure you ain't a princess?" She chuckled and bent her head with a blush. "Yes Maui I'm sure but thank you so much...For the record.. under that egocentric exterior of yours.. you seem like a pretty good guy... But a lot of the guys here are boring..." He sighed with a smile. "Good you have a change of sight then, huh? " He smirked again. She laughed a bit but rolled her eyes. "I guess so Demigod..." she buried her toes in the sand and looked out to sea. As she thought to herself, she couldn't believe this but she may have started to grow feelings for this guy. He chuckled by her use of his nickname. Looking out at the ocean he crossed his arms in thought. Would it be possible to win her heart before he moved again? Did he actually want to move again? Moana decided to speak up again. "So...where do you work...?" He turned back to her, hearing the question. "In the tattoo-shop Lalotai." "Oh that's cool. I got that tattoo there I showed you...I may decide to get one on one of my sides or on the top of my back.. I don't know yet" She said with a thoughtful gaze. "You should get a tribal tattoo... It will suit you good." He told her while even thinking of some designs. "Maybe I'll stop by today then how does that sound..?" She suggested while looking back at him. Maui's face lit up. "I would lo- like that, yeah." He cleared his throat. She realized she was actually flirting with him at this point and her face blushed. "U-uhhuh...well...great then...have you ever...came up with any designs of your own...? I don't see you as the artist type but..." She stuttered it all out. "I actually got in by showing my designs." He chuckled. "I don't have them with me right now, but they are at the shop, so you can see them there." He waited a bit and showed his lower arms. "I designed these... And my legs too..." "Oh..wow..those are nice..." she looked at his arms up and down for a second and glanced at his legs. She felt she was almost throwing herself at him. "I did more of my tattoos by designs of myself, but I asked for other tattoo-artists to help me for it too." He explained. "Oh that's cool.." she was simply wowed by this guy, he was semi artist and also athletic but also kind of sweet when you got to know him. The time was drawing nearer to 9. He looked back at the ocean and then to his clothes. "Too bad I'm not wearing a swim-short.. I would have gone for a dive right about-" He grabbed Moana by the waist and ran to the ocean. "-NOW." And threw her into the shallow water. She screamed with laughter. "OH MY GOD..!" He laughed loudly. "How dare you!" She laughed again. "Aww come on Curly, you were heating up and the only thing I could think of was cooling you off in the water." He hinted to her blush and laughed a bit more. "Yea yea..." she smirked and got out, the wet clothes clung to every curve of her body. Maui swallowed and cleared his throat, not having thought about her wet clothing. He just fucked himself up. trying to save himself he decided to trow off some kind of flirty response. "Nice curves, Curly." "Well... I do appreciate my body but I don't give it off to just anybody.." she flirted a little bit back. He gave smirk back. "Ever gave it to anyone?" Risky question with his jerk attitude, but it would be worth it. "No..I'm a virgin..besides I haven't been impressed with the pickings of guys..." Maui's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. "You? A virgin? You're kidding me." Somehow this man was making her hormones crazy. "No I'm not..I don't give to just anyone..." She put her wet hair up in a bun, showing off her wet shoulders and collarbone. He looked at her wet body and couldn't help but let a small fantasy take place. Shaking his head rapidly, he tried to get it out of his head. "Still don't believe you, but okay." He chuckled. "Gotta go back to Larry's to put some normal clothes on, else I'll be late for my work." "Oh yea that's fine I'll see you when I come in.." She smiled at him sweetly, letting the wind catch her hair just right. He cleared his throat again. "Yeah.." Shaking his head he began walking. "I'll see you then, I suppose." She giggled and headed off to her place to change herself so she was dry when she went to get a tattoo.


	3. drunken night

Soon it was around 11 and moana came into Lalotai, the other guys looked in her direction. She was wearing some short jean shorts and a flower crop top. "Yea hey guys. I think I wanna get a tattoo on my side."

The guy with the shiny earrings shot up. "Yeah sure, what do you wanna get?" He asked a little bit too eager.

Maui was still busy with something else in the other room, so he didn't hear the ringing at first.

"Um something tribal... I talked to one of your newest employees and he said it would suit me." One of the guys smirked.

He called out to a room in the back. "Ey Demigod! A girl is asking for you!" There was some crashing and curses and then Maui appeared from the room. "Moana! Come here, I have made some designs for you during the morning..."

"Oh my God really..? Thanks!" One of the guys whistled a low whistle but Moana ignored him.

He smiled at her. "Meh, you're welcome. They vary from small to big ones, I can combine some if you want, even." He let her in the room and with one glance at the guys watching him with smirks on their faces, he closed the door. "The designs are there." He gestured at the table.

"Ooooh...I think I'll take...that one and that one..." she pointed at two of them. It were a manta ray and a turtle. "Are you sure? You chose rather fast.." He questioned.

"Yea.. I am sure... The manta ray reminds me of my grandma and the turtle one.. well I love sea turtles... And my mom once said I reminded her of one..." She shrugged.

Maui chuckled lightly. "Okay.. Well... Where do you want them?"

She pondered about it. "I think I'll take the manta on my back and the turtle on my left side.."

Maui nodded. "Which one do you want to do first, the back or the side?"

"How about my side..?" She turned so he could see the side she wanted.

"Alright.. You"ll have to point exactly where you want it, okay? I don't want to ruin this tattoo, especially not on you.." He told her truthfully.

"No problem there.." she smiled sweetly and pointed exactly on her side where she wanted it. "What do you think?"

He nodded. "Normally, that place shouldn't hurt much..." He cleared his throat about what he had to say next." Okay... Or you take your top off.. Or you hold it up. I'm telling you, the last option can be tiring with the pain.."

"Um..I'll just take it off..." she blushed a little bit and did so. "I wanted this anyway.." she shrugged.

She was really testing herself with him.

(Art can be found in Deviantart, Drawingshady, as 'She only lost her shirt') 

She pulled her crop top over her head and blushed.

Maui breathed out slowly through his nose. Dear heavens... Clearing his throat, he continued. "You can sit there and I'll make everything ready, okay?"

"Yea got it." She crossed her arms to cover her bra a bit.

Getting the design, nail and ink, he positioned himself next to her and wiped the spot where she wanted the tattoo clean with a small wet cloth. "Please don't flinch, I wouldn't forgive myself." He whispered to her while consentrating in putting his gloves on and grabbing the nail.

She stayed nice and still for him. She was pretty tolerant of pain after her first tattoo. The nail touched her skin and with concentration and caution, he made the turtle on her side.

She relaxed herself, happy to be there with him for awhile.

He paused for a moment, wiping the tattoo with the same cloth as before. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Fine.." she smiled.

Maui sighed, relieved that Moana was doing fine. "Alright, I'll finish it up." He started again, of course, with the same concentration as before and she nodded slightly. She was enjoying this time with him and hoped to be able to spend more of the summer with him.

He was finally done with the turtle and smiled brightly. "All done... Wanna see?" He stood up to get a small mirror.

"Yes.." she looked in the small mirror and gasped happily. "Oh my God that is so cute you are the best, thank you Maui."

A small blush crept on his face and he scratched his neck. "It's nothing, really... You.. Um.. you should lay on your stomach now... For the manta ray." He let out with difficulty for some reason.

"Heh yeah, no problem..!" She did as he said and unhooked her bra to make it easier for him, making sure her boobs were still covered of course. She thought the blush was adorable as it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"W-where did you want to have this one?" He didn't remember her telling him.

"The the top of my back." She smiled and pointed in the general area.

"The full shoulder blade, and it's tail over your spine?" He questioned, still a bit unsettled about her bare back.

"Yes that sounds lovely.." she smiled and had a sweet tone.

He sighed silently, to get some stress out. "Alright." With that, he started working again.

"Let me know if you need a break I don't mind." She relaxed.

He chuckled. "I should be asking you that..." He bit his lip slightly, weighting his options of talking to her or keeping quiet.

"Well I do feel just a little sore so.. hmm... yea..." She also wanted to hang out with him for a bit.

"That's normal. You'll have to cover it up and not go into the ocean, but I guess you already knew that." Maui mentioned while making special symbols in the tail.

"Oh yea that's right.. Oh well.. I like sitting in the sand too..." She mentioned.

One of the guys shouted from the other side of the door. "I hope you kids are behaving back there!" He chuckled.

Maui stopped his work to shout back. "I'm not a kid and all she lost is her shirt!" He called back, this caused moana to laugh.

Waiting a bit longer for a response, but not getting any, he worked on the sea animal on Moana's back again.

Still, the guy spoke again. "I was just joking dude you're probably doing great back there." He chuckled.

Maui shook his head while chuckling. "Buster has been doing this to me all morning since I told him you were coming.." He apologized.

"Eh well... it's okay... I'm enjoying myself.." she smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Under the nail of a tattoo artist? Smart, beautiful and a tough bitch, are there more things I don't know?" he joked.

She laughed a little and blushed. "Maybe...you could find out more if we hang out again soon..." she just realized how flirtatious that sounded and hid her face like a little kid. "Oh my god I'm crazy."

Maui chuckled again. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, and no, you're not crazy, except if you are crazy about me." He grinned, knowing he got her there.

"Dammit Demigod... Fine... you got me... I actually do... like you... in some way, shape or form..."

He laughed heartily and had to stop tattooing Moana's back for a while.

She hooked on her bra just in case and blushed. "Are you really only here for the summer...?"

He stopped laughing abruptly and looked down. "I planned to go to a friend of mine in Russia... I promised him to go." He swallowed. "I've agreed on this 3 years ago."

"Oh..well..I guess that's understandable...and sounds fun too..." She looked a bit sad.

Maui sighed, hearing the sad undertone. "It's nice being there, yes... But.. Sometimes it's a bit too cold." He mentioned and chuckled bit, trying to lift the spirits again.

"Oh yea I bet...I'm not a fan of the cold but snow is pretty..." she smiled.

The way she smiled made her eyes sparkle a bit.

"Snow is nice to play in for a while, but you have to be sure you have enough layers of clothes on your body before going outside." He spaced out a bit while smiling.

"Yeah that's true..." she chuckled lightly.

He looked back at her. "You ready to be tattooed again?"

"Yea I think I'm ready.." she laid down softly and unclasped her bra again.

He started again and thought about their conversation. Couldn't he just say it off? Stay here? He couldn't think about that right now... He had to concentrate..

Deep in her heart she knew she wanted him to stay, but her selflessness told her he needed to go for awhile. Maybe she could call him sometime and maybe even come to visit him. She didn't want to seem ungrateful to him so she was gonna make the best of the summer with him for awhile and possible... make a move on him soon. She smiled and once again relaxed to help him concentrate.

Only one last touch would have to be made and then it would be ready. He slowly made the swirl and leaned back, admiring his work. After a huge sigh, he told Moana. "Well, that's over and done with... Do I have to take a picture before wrapping it in?" He questioned.

"Nah..I think I trust you...I'm sure it looks amazing and I'll probably see it soon."

He smiled at that. "Alright." He secured the tattoo behind some bandages and gave the girl her shirt back. "Here..." He only looked her in the eyes and didn't look down, to make sure she wasn't grossed out about him.

"..Thanks..." she put the shirt back on and gave him a 5 dollar tip before going to the counter to pay the full price of the tattoos.

He didn't want to take the money at first, but she insisted and he accepted afterwards. If he sees her in the bar tonight, he's sure to buy her a drink with those 5 dollars.

After saying bye to them she went home to take a rest and that night decided to go to the bar for food and alcohol, and to celebrate her new tats.

He went to the bar with Larry that night and was happy when he saw Moana sitting in a corner with some of her friends.

As she was talking to her friends she spotted Maui and her face lit up. "Hey! Good to see you here again!"

Larry spoke. "Woah.."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I wanted to start over in this bar without punching an idiot in the face." He chuckled.

"Hah..you overprotective bear you..!" Larry chuckled.

He struggled. "It turned out alright, didn't it?" He turned to Moana and winked at her, referencing at the rest of that evening.

Moana blushed but smiled. She really had to go to him. Larry went over to the bar to leave them alone and moana came to him.

"Hey Maui..it's good to see you again.." she wrapped her arms around herself so they wouldn't flow awkwardly around her figure.

He smiled back. "It's good to see you too."

"I gave you that tip because you truly did an amazing job.." She nudged his shoulder playfully. "Many of my friends have complemented me about it and asked for the artist. "She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

He smirked back at her. "And I'm going to waste that tip in being sure you are satisfied with drinks and food for the night." He flirted.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt. "Well...alright...I guess I won't deny that little gift..."

He chuckled. "What drink would you want?"

"Hmmm...Kamikaze please..." She gave him a sweet smile.

He gave a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure curly?"

"Hmmm...alright I'll go a little weaker..." She names off a weaker shot drink.

Maui nodded and got off to fetch one for her and one for him.

She smiled and waited for him while trying to think of a way to make moves on him subtly.

He thanked the bar man and got back towards her to give her the drink. "To your new tattoos?" He asked while raising his small shot glass.

"Yea... to my new amazing tattoos, made by the demigod himself.." she winked and toasted.

He chuckled and toasted too, gulping the small amount of liquid directly down his throat. She also gulped it down then sighed happily at the good taste of the shot.

He smirked at her. "Want another one?" He asked and gestured behind him to the bar with his thumb.

"Yea why not..?" She smirked.

"You know what? Why don't we buy a set?" He challenged her.

"Oh my gosh! Well alright I've never had that kind of contest before." She told him excitingly.

"For everything there is a first, Curly." Maui said in a matter of fact voice.

"That's true!" She nodded and accepted this challenge.

Going to the bar, he asked for it, and not much later, the both of them had 6 different kind of shot's to drink as fast as possible. "Okay buttercup, you know the rules?"

"Not really please explain.." She asked, unsure while looking at the different colored shots.

"Alright, so you see 6 shots here. All of them have a different kind of alcohol grade in them. You have to drink them as fast as possible and try not to vomit. Mostly, the one winning get's a price..." He winked suggestively towards her, the small amount of alcohol surprisingly already working.

"Well...ok then..this is interesting..." she blushed.

Larry spoke up. "Got it Maui I won't wait up for you." He laughed and walked away.

Maui rolled his eyes at his houselord, but paid it no mind. "You ready Moana?"

"Heh yeah. Do I go first or do we both go?" She questioned, totally new to the game.

"It's against time, Princess, so I count from 3 to 1 and we'll drink, okay?" He patiently explained.

"Got it." She smiled

"Okay... three..." He looked at her being completely concentrated about which drink she would get first.

"Two.." he looked at his own shots.

He smirked. "one and a half.." He could practically see her doing an eye roll.

"One, GO." With that, a first shot made it's way through his throat.

She also gulped one down and panted a little. "phew.."

Maui was already done with his third and looked at her warily. "You're pretty slow Curly, do I have to add that to the list?" He asked while gulping down his fourth.

"Oh my God...!" She gulped down her second and then her third. "Ugh..wow.."

Maui laughed. "Whohow! There she is!" he let his fifth go down.

She gulped down her fourth and fifth, not feeling too bad after that. "Not so bad! HAH!"

He let the sixth stay in his mouth before swallowing it down. "I won." He declared with a smirk.

"Congrats.." she hiccups.

He chuckled, clearly getting drunk himself. "Okay, now I can ask for my price."

"Oh god,what is it...?" She felt herself slowly getting drunk.

"A kiss from the beautiful princess." He already leaned in a bit.

"Hmmm....alright...!" She grabbed the side of his head and enveloped him in a passionate kiss, he kissed back in a drunken state, not really progressing what was happening yet.

She let go of him after a small three seconds. "Eh that was a bad drunken kiss but still not too shabby..."

He smiled. "Still got a kiss from you though."

"Well..heh..." she was kind of drunk and horny at the same time.

He leaned in again, struck by drunken thoughts. "We can try again if you want."

"Oh hell yeah..." she sloppily kissed him

Kissing her back hungrily, he grabbed her waist for support. She moaned in pleasure and had it last a few second more then the one before.

Larry was in the background, laughing at their drunk antics while drinking a whisky himself.

When they parted, Maui had a cocky grin on his face. "I always wondered how it felt like to kiss a slow smart Princess badass bitch." He slurred out, the shots having clearly affected his way of thinking and talking.

"Heh.. And I wondered what it was like to kiss... a super sexy guy with huge buffness...!" She chuckled drunkily.

He snorted. "You mean a Demigod?" He flexed for effect.

"Suuuuurrreee a Demigod... whatevers...." she laughed

He smirked at her and got closer, his breath fanning her hair to the side.

She smiled drunkenly. "Damn...you're like... so hot..."

He smirked at her. "You're welcome."

She then yawned, the events of today and the sudden drinking caught her by surprise. "Aaaaahhhhh...."

"Looks like my Princess is sleepy?" He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I Maui the Demigod will bring you to a safe place to sleep!"

He was seriously drunk...

"Aaaah... Yeah okay sure... Take me wherever I just wanna curl up somewhere...." She leaned against him like a sleepy kitten.

Stumbling out of the bar like two drunk teenagers, they wobbled over the streets to Maui's stay. Trying the get the key in the lock, it was already difficult by the darkness surrounding them, Moana drunkenly helped him get it in the hole.

Finally getting inside, He didn't even bother turning on the lights.

"Hah...wooooaaaahhh..." She didn't see anything, but she still managed to act like she did.

"Neat place ehh...?" Maui slurred out.

"Yeeeaaaaa...heh...." She yawned again and stretched.

By reflex, Maui yawned too. "Alright buttercup, where do you want to sleep? The couch, or my bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gooooooddddd.....I don't wanna walk tooo faaaarrr...." She groaned out.

"Ya seeeeriously want to sleep on the FLOOR?!" Maui exclaimed dramatically.

"Noooo...the couch..." She stretched her arm out to a vague silhouette that looked like a couch.

Maui grabbed the first thing that indicated it was Moana and ended up grabbing her shirt. "Come on." He proceeded in walking to the couch.

"Nnnggghhhh oookkkk.." she followed him.

He ploffed face first into the couch, not even giving Moana any room to sleep on it. "If ya wanna sleep on the couch, you have to sleep on me." He stated the obvious, but he still grinned.

"Yea yea...big boy..." she gently got on him and fell asleep immediately.

He directly fell asleep after her, snoring softly.


	4. first real kiss

It was now morning at 10 am and moana gently lifted her head to wake up and seconds later she realized she was litterally on her crush. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL." She got off of him in a haste.

Just at that moment, Larry walked in. "Ahh, I see one of you at least woke up." He smirked at the girl and because of all the sudden commotion, Maui woke up. "What the hell..? For what the noise?"

"We got drunk last night and... things happened I dunno... we obviously didn't fuck." Moana said in relieve when she saw clothes both still on her and Maui.

Maui groaned and grabbed his head, suddenly feeling a whole new headache coming up. "I feel it..." Moana suddenly felt it too. "Oh great..."

Larry came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water and some pills. "I thought you two would need this."

"Hey thanks Larry..." she took them. "So I guess I can't escape the fact that romance may have happened with us last night."

Maui was grumpy when he stood up from the couch and took the glass and pills. He was never going to do a drink game like that again... He looked at her and shrugged. "I don't mind that, do you?" He was still grumpy and didn't actually want to talk, so it came out rather harsh.

Meanwhile, Larry had left the room, sensing it wasn't right for him to be there and knowing the two needed to speak alone.

"I guess not no... I should probably get home now..." she got the hint that Maui wasn't feeling too well at the moment.

Something in his head turned around. "You gonna be okay? Are your parents going to get mad?"

"I should be okay and I dunno if my parents will know..if they find out and are pissed off I'll tell them I regret it and I kind of do anyway...I mean the drinking game..." She fiddled with her fingers and looked down at the ground.

Maui chuckled softly. "I do regret the drinking game too, to be honest. It's not good for my head." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry about anything that happened between us..." Moana apologized.

He raised an eyebrow. "Look curly, a downside of when I am drunk, is that I don't remember 80% of the night before. I can only remember the drinking game and coming home..." He admitted. "So whatever had happend between us, I should feel sorry, because I don't remember..."

"I think I remember some of when we kissed..." She looked away with a blush.

"We kissed? You were serious about the 'romantic' part?" He asked dumbfounded. He couldn't remember anything of that happening..

"I don't know...I mean anything could have happened..." Moana shrugged.

He cleared his throat. "I hope they were innocent... They were, right? No make out sessions?" He asked her hastily. He didn't want to feel like he took advantage of her drunken state yesterday.

"Well I think we kissed a few times...I dunno...it probably was just innocent..." She grew awkward of the conversation.

He sighed in relieve. "You umm.. You want me to take you home? Or are you going to be alright?" The headache was slowly going away and so was his grumpy state.

"Um...I think I'll be alright...but I appreciate it.." She started to walk backwards, towards the door.

His face fell because of her reaction. "Alright then.. I'll see you around?"

"Wait... you can walk with me..." she smiled at him, realizing they really needed to talk.

He gave her an appreciating small smile and started to walk to the door.

"So...did you..really intend on winning when you thought about this..?" Moana questioned.

"Thought about what?" He asked confused.

"You know... Playing the drinking game..." She shrugged and looked away again.

"Ohh... Well." He also looked away for a bit. "I actually just wanted to have fun... turned out to something different..."

"Well..it's okay... Since all this happened I probably shouldn't escape my feelings of well... I do like you..." She glanced his way and blushed lightly.

He smiled while looking down. "I'm happy we feel the same way."

Her blush deepened but she smiled sweetly. "I guess I'll go home and rest for awhile and if you wanna do anything later, let me know..."

He smiled back at her happily. "What about going out for lunch?" He suggested.

She thought about it. "That sounds nice actually..."

"I'll pick you up at 1 pm at your place, alright?" He suggested.

"Yea sure.." she smiled. "I hope we can spend a lot of time together this summer.. I'd love to go and be at the beach with you again..."

He smirked at her. "The beach will be our number one place to go." he promised.

"Great..maybe I should go bikini shopping then..." She smirked at him.

He laughed. "Get a red one." He advised her jokily. "Red looks good with your ass." He winked.

She laughed and smirked. "Noted...maybe I wanna show you my ass, Demigod.."

He felt a strange sensation in his lower part.

This girl....

"I will take my time looking at it then." He recovered himself.

She laughed and nudged him sweetly. He grinned at her. They were nearing her street slowly.

"Well it looks like I'm getting close to home.." She looked ahead of herself, seeing her street.

"Let me just.. Walk you to the door, you never know." Why couldn't she live a little further? He didn't want to go back yet.

"Yeah it's fine..." she thought he was being cute at this point and giggled.

He smiled at her, happy she agreed and didn't mind.

"Heh...I can't wait for lunch..." She told him happily and his smiled got wider. "Me neither. I'll have to find a place where we will be getting lunch though.. The only places I've been is Larry's, the shop, the bar and your place." He chuckled.

"Well...there is a diner by the beach..." she smiled.

He smiled back and showed the small gap between his front teeth. "Look at that! perfect!" He exclaimed while trowing his arms up in the air for the fun of it.

She giggled, that was extremely cute to her so she hugged him.

He hugged her back happily. She was just the right size to fit in his arms.

They stood in front of Moana's door now and Maui turned to look at her. "Well, I'll pick you up at 1, okay? And I'll treat too." He told her.

"Aww.. You don't have to but.. okay... I'll accept it.. and yea I'll see you then..." she winked and kissed his cheek.

Jus then, the door opened. "Moana? Who's this?" Tui stood in the door opening.

"Dad! Hey...! Um this is my new boyfriend Maui!" She gestured at him and stood there awkwardly.

"Boyfriend?" Tui exclaimed and looked at Maui, who was visibly getting uncomfortable under the Mayor's gaze. After clearing his throat, he reached his hand out. "Hello sir..."

"Dad I promise he's a good guy... and nothing major has happened between us.. he is here for the summer right now..." Moana tried to ease her fathers temper.

The man raised an eyebrow. "He's here for the summer...When will he leave?" He kept looking at the man in front of him, still not shaking his hand, so Maui retreated it.

"I dunno probably at the end of the summer...." She shrugged. "He will still be my boyfriend daddy I love him..!"

"Daddy he never knew his parents... he needs someone to love..." Maui was a bit offended Moana had spilled this part of information about him, but understood her reason to.

The only response she got from her father was a snort. "And he will love you until he's gone." He stepped aside, creating room to let Moana step through. "Get inside now." He said sternly and looked back at Maui, who nervously looked at the man in front of him.

She started crying when she got in the house. "Daddy you can't do this to me I'm an adult now!"

"An adult who makes stupid decisions!" He angrily called back and turned to Maui again. "Try anything with my daughter and you're my Dalmatian's next meal."

"I heard that daddy you leave him alone! I made a stupid decision to do a drinking game with him but I regret it completely!" Moana called out from somewhere in the house.

"Drinking game?! He angrily looked between the two. "That's it! Moana, you're grounded!"

"Oh my god dad you cannot ground me! Please! Stop this! I wish mom was here!" She yelled out, totally thinking this was unfair from her father. "I know life is hard on you daddy but can't you just let me go...? I have always tried to make better decisions in my life..." She followed up, a bit softer and on the kind side, trying to please his bruised mayor ego.

Tui made his hands into fists, not at all happy with how Moana was handling her adult life. He growled and stepped closer to her. "The only good decision you ever made is obey me, now go to your room!" He yelled in her face and closed the door right in Maui's face.

"Daddy your so unfair!!" She ran to her room and cried into her pillow and began to text her mom, she was having a great life until her dad decided to step in like this.

On the other side of the door, Maui was seriously considering to knock back on the door and ask Moana's father what the fuck his problem was, but his respect and the fact he was new in town held him back and instead, he walked to the tattoo shop, going to ask if he was needed for anything.

Buster saw him walk in. "Oh hey Maui!"

He looked out of it. "Hey.."

"Are you alright man...?" He furrowed his brows at the traveler.

He frowned and sighed. "Not really... I met Moana's dad today... He wasn't really happy in meeting me.."

"Damn...her dads a papa bear I knew it...come in and we can talk this over.." He gestured him over. "Unless you don't feel like talking about it." Buster shrugged.

"Nah.. Not really... It's been kind of confusing, all of it.." He sighed again. "Look, is there any work I can do?"

"Well... yeah... We have a few people coming in today and we need some things clean so if you wanna make an extra few bucks come on in." He pointed out.

"Perfect." He sighed and got to work.

Moana started texting her mother, complaining about her father's choice in trapping her at home.

\---------------------------------

'Hey mom....I hope all is well with you,I was having a great time until dad started being unfair to me....'

'What happened sweetie?'

'Well ok I came back from being with this guy I met...we went to the bar and had a drinking game last night which I totally regret... and then we woke up at his place this morning, we didn't have sex because we still had our clothes on, and he walked me back home and dad was there and got majorly angry and everything it was awful... he is treating me like a little girl, mom.'

'Sweetie, you know how your dad is with boys, expecially when they look on the rough and older side.. A drinking game isn't always as smart to do either... How did you met this boy Moana?'

'I met him on the beach...he was very egotistical at first and still kind of is but once you get to know him he is a sweetie... '

'Well, as long as he wont do anything wrong to you I'm fine with him, my little Minnow.'

'When you get back mom I'll have you meet him just to prove it..And then maybe you can talk to dad..?'

'I'll try to talk to him Moana. By the way, what is the name and age of this man? I'm getting curious.'

'I'm not sure of his age but he looks to be around my age and his name is Maui..'

'Maui? Like the Island and the Demigod? That's funny... And sweetie, if I was you I would ask his age....'

'I will ask his age mom..I promise.'

'He obviously isn't the real demigod but yes like the demigod'

'Alright sweetie, remember, more then 5 years difference is going to lay bad with your dad.'

'Alright mom...I was going to lunch with Maui after I did some shopping but I dunno if I can go now...'

'I'll call your dad to let you go. Don't worry Minnow, I stand behind you xx'

'One of the reasons I love you mom, bye xx'

'I know sweetie ;) I love you too, bye xx'

\--------------------

Moana switched to Maui on her phone.

\---------------------------

'Hey baby, it's moana, I talked to mom and she's going to talk to dad and hopefully I can still meet you for lunch, I hope your doing ok...'

'Hi babe, I got to work and made sure I would have a pause the moment I was picking you up, just in case, so I will be able to get you.'

'That's great! It's always good to get in some extra cash when you can. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can...xoxo <3'

'Alright Curly. I gotta go now, tattoo someone. ❤ xoxo'

\-------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Sina was able to change Tui's mind so Moana could go on the date with Maui.

"Hey Maui!" She had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Moana, I'm happy I could still get you.. I was getting worried." He chuckled.

"My mom has the magical words, plus she has my back."

He smiled at her. "That's great... Now, let's go to the diner." He held an arm out for her, she took it and smiled. They walked in silence first, completely content they still were able to spend time together.

"I...think it's safe to say we better just hang out at the beach and other places besides the bar now..." she chuckled.

He pouted. "But it's so nice there..." He fakely complained.

"ahaha yea suuurrreee..." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

He smiled down at her. "Just joking, I don't mind hanging around the beach with you."

"I'm glad...cuz you'll never guess what I'm wearing under this dress." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Maui couldn't help by have the wildest fantasies. He cleared his throat and shook his head while growling under his breath. "Don't tempt me, woman."

"Fiiinnneee.." They arrived at the small and cozy looking diner. It's color theme was green and blue, giving off a nature vibe.

"I love this diner.." Moana sighed happily.

"You come here often?" Maui asked while looking around.

"Well I used to come here on the weekends in the morning..." She shrugged.

"In the weekends... In the morning- Curly were you sick in that period?" He raised a brow.

"No..just antsy to see my friend the ocean..." She turned to him.

"Your friend the ocean?" He had stopped walking and looked at Moana.

"I just like the ocean..so I call it my friend..." She shrugged once again.

"Curly, you share a name... Doesn't mean the ocean is your friend, the sea is simply cookie dooks." He stated.

Moana rolled her eyes and decided to just give him the right on this one. She looked at his smiling face and remembered something. "Maui... I have been meaning to ask, how old are you..?"

"How old am I? Well.. Umm.." He was getting uncomfortable. "I'm 28."

"Oh..so your 7 years older then me.. That's... okay... It'll be harder for my dad but I don't personally mind..." Sh smiled at him reassuringly.

He sighed in relieve, but was also disturbed about the dad issue. "It's not like I had a good start with your dad anyway.." He grumbled.

"My dad is a fucking hardass... He pisses me off so much..." Moana closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

He furrowed his brow. "Then why don't you move out? you're old enough..."

"Oh.. well... yea... I just need to save up the cash... I only got 10,000 to my name..." Maui nodded, understanding her situation.

"As soon as I can save more from my job I'm gonna move out toward the beach or maybe...you and I could find a place together someday.." she looked at him sweetly but longingly.

"The beach sounds lovely.." He had a weird feeling in his stomach. "But.. For me to settle down.. I'm not really such man... Or not yet.." He shrugged.

"Well..I'm not too much of a person to settle down but I wanna find someone I can spend my life with... Not to have kids.."

His head turned to her in an instant. "No kids?"

"Nope... no kids... if anything maybe pets." They were still standing outside and Moana started to look at the diner again.

Maui looked doubtful. If he ever wanted to settle down, maybe even with Moana, he would have like to have kids.. Even if that would only be one..

"Wait...I didn't think you wanted kids...are you saying you want kids...?" She turned to him when she realized his reaction was disappointed.

"Well.. Honestly, yeah, I would love to have kids... But if you don't want to.." He trailed off.

"No...if my partner wants kids...I would be willing to have them with someone I love..." She reacted quickly, not wanting Maui to feel bad.

He smiled, relieved she would consider it. "Alright... Let's get in and have some lunch, okay?"

She laughed. "Yes, lets. I'm talking too much.."

He chuckled. "I like it when you talk."

"Do you...?" She smirked sweetly. "I'm starting to get charmed by that cockiness of yours sometimes..."

He smirked. "Good to know." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and brought his face to hers slowly as she brushes his lips with hers. He grabbed her by the waist and deepened the kiss.

She moaned softly into the kiss before letting go. "Wow...that was the best non drunk kiss ever."

He laughed deeply. "Good to know then."

She giggled. They then sat down and after the waitress came they looked at the menus.

"Kinda weird names for the food they have here... Kakamora? What are Kakamora?" Maui looked at the menu with a frown.

"Oh that's a coconut based dish!" Moana explained with a smile.

" Oh.. I like that! I'll choose it then." He said with a nod.

"Good! I think I may have the same I only tried it once and liked it but have tried other things." She shrugged and looked over at the man in front of her.

"Alright.. Well, you know the waiters here, so, can you call one?" Maui sheepishly asked.

"Hehe yes..." she did call one.

"Yes may I take your orders, and it's nice to see you again moana!" The waiter said with a smile.

Maui looked once more and turned back to the waiter. "We'll both have the Kakamora dish, please."

"That is great and to drink..?" He scribbled it down on his notepad.

"I'll have a lemonade please" Moana smiled at the guy.

"And you sir..?" He looked at Maui and the said guy didn't miss the impressive gaze that crossed the waiter's eyes.

Maui though about it. "I'll have... A cola, please."

"Alright then I'll be back with your drinks in a bit thank you." he went away and Moana went back to looking at him, he smiled at her.

"So...what else did you plan to do this summer..?" She leaned in and rested her head on her hand in interest.

"I didn't really have plans actually... I just go with the flow." He shrugged.

"Cooool...I gotta work down at the pet shop and of course hang out with you~." She informed and ended it with a cheery voice.

He laughed. "You work at a pet shop? Care to show me some time?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll adopt a pup and bring him everywhere with me." He casually added.

"Aw I'd love to show you! And you should adopt a puppy...we have so many cute ones.." Her gaze seemed to soften and she spaced out a bit.

"You have German Sherperds?" He asked, really interested.

"Oh yea." She smiled and nodded, getting back to him.

"Nice! I wont leave out the other dogs though, It's just my preferenced breed.." Maui shrugged.

"I understand..we also have a really dumb little chicken named hei hei." Moana giggled.

"I hope he isn't much trouble?" He asked, really interested in Moana's job.

"Oh no he's so funny and cute and the kids love to come and pet him every now and then." She smiled at that.

"But nobody adopts him?" He questioned, looking to the counter because he was wondering where their drinks were.

"Well...not yet no. I may adopt him when I move out." She shrugged.

He chuckled. "Alright, as long as he get's a good home, I guess."

"Yea.." She smiled at him.

The waiter soon came back with their drinks. "Here are your drinks, food is coming in five minutes." And walked off.

Moana sipped her lemonade happily.

Maui just looked at her. Observing her features silently. Only 3 days here and he already couldn't imagin a day without the girl in front of him.

She felt so in love with him already and she new the day he had to leave would be the hardest day ever so she wanted to make their days the best she could. She started nudging him with her tiny foot.

He began to notice a constant nudge against his leg and he chuckled. "Yes Mo?"

"Just playing around..." she had a childish smile.

"Playing around?" He huge grin spread on his face and he leaned in to his girlfriend. "You want to know what I think when I hear 'Just playing around'?" He whispered suggestively.

"I have an idea... about what you think..." She daringly looked him in the eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, daring her to say it.

"I know you wanna play around with me but we may have to save the sexy time for later..." She smirked.

"Later?" He faked a pout.

"If we do wanna have sex it has to be very hidden, because if Dad found out..." Her flirty demeanor gone.

He cringed at the mention of her dad. "Of course..." He sighed.

"I know a cave tho...it's way down and away from people..." He laughed. "A cave? Buttercup, I may be a couchsurfer, but no caveman."

"Hmmm... okay maybe I could just come to your place then.." She suggested.

He smirked. "I'm sure Larry won't mind."

"Yea as long as he doesn't listen to us I'm fine with it." She she slowly got her daring side back after the sour taste called her father. "But first after lunch I wanna get on the beach with you.. And keep the damn shirt off.."

He smirked at her sudden change again. "Sure Little Ocean."

She blushed at that nickname. "Staaahhpp..."

He grinned at her reaction.

She bit her lip. "I'm so excited about this date..."

He chuckled. "first our lunch, then the beach." He promised.

"Yes..." She sighed. "I hope I don't become too full after this I would probably look like a blowfish."

He chuckled once more. "You would look beautiful anyway.."

"Oh Maui.." she smiled. "Your definitely not like the rest of the men on this beach..."

He smirked and trowed his hair back. "Of course not, I'm Maui."

That made her giggle and take his hand. He held hers softly, afraid he would break it if he wasn't careful.

She squeezed his hand lovingly. She did not let anything stop her from feeling passionate love for Maui. His huge thumb caressed the palm of her hand in smooth circles.

She looked at him lovingly. "I love you Maui..."

He smiled brightly at her. "I love you too, Moana."

"And nothing in this world is going to stop that." She assured him.

"Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, their feelings change drastically because of how we handled the rp, so this can go over like a bit unnatural. Sorry for this weak detail... 
> 
> At that time, I didn't think of making it a fanfic yet and to change it now would only break the structure of how TheRainbowDork and I had made it up.
> 
> thanks for reading and please consider (the coconut) a kudo and a comment!!


	5. Moana's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content, if you don't want to be confronted by smut, I'll show with a line and words when it will begin and end, thank for reading!

His heart skipped a beat. In all the years that he got around the world, he had affairs and lovers, but never did he feel anything as close as this. "I wouldn't want to." He whispered.

"I'm glad..." She said and he smiled at her softly. Soon they got their food and started eating.

Moana really wanted to go out on the beach with him and do stuff her innocent mind wouldn't have dared to dream, so her eating was almost ravenous, while Maui's first taste of the dish was heaven. He had seen and tasted a lot of coconut based dishes, but this one was surely one of the best. He moaned in delight. "This is pretty good..."

"It sure is..." They ate their delicious meal further in silence.

Moana finished her meal in about 15 minutes. "Aaah..." she laid back, only a bit bloated on the tummy. Maui had finished a bit before her. "That was a very good meal..."

"It really was..and I can't wait for dessert.." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You know... We can have desert somewhere else..."

"I agree... I could go for something incredibly sweet and...pleasurable..." She purred.

For a virgin, she was pretty sexual and knew what she was talking about. He let out a shaky breath and let a waiter come to pay.

"I may be a virgin but I've read my share of things and I've had health class.."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Moana... You don't know what you do to me..."

"I could say the same thing about you beefcake." She grinned.

"Beefcake? I feel like a piece of meat." He exclaimed dramatically.

"Well you are..." she chucked. "I'm kidding I hope you know that."

He chuckled. "I feel violated young lady..."

Soon they paid and Moana almost ran out of the diner and on to the sand. "Come on!" She purred excitedly and grabbed his hand so he could follow..

Maui chuckled and ran after her. "Alright, alright!"

She guided him to the cave they had spoken of earlier and it was all the way down the beach and tucked in under the pier. "Here we are!"

"Are you sure the people on the pier aren't going to hear us?" He grinned at her and leaned in towards her ear. "Because I'm going to let you scream."

"Oh my god..." She felt herself stutter. "I-I am sure we will be fine." And with that she took off her dress to expose her sexy tropical bikini and her body.

Maui was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say when he saw her in that bikini. Stripping himself from his shirt, he grabbed her and slammed her to one of the poles of the pier and kissed her roughly. "Don't test me." He growled out on her lips.

She kissed him roughly and her tongue came out to explore his mouth, he accepted her happily and they fought for dominance while Maui roamed every place on her body his hands could reach.

She moaned in pleasure. "Are you sure..." She was interrupted by a kiss. "...you don't want to..." Another one. "...go back to your place...?"

He sighed in pleasure and began to kiss her neck. "Here is fine." He got out huskily.

In her hazy mind, Moana remembered something. "Wait a second...do we have a condom...?"

He groaned. "No...." He stepped backwards and let Moana stand back on the sand. He looked pretty grumpy to be thrown out of the mood by forgetting a condom.

"I'm sorry about ruining your mood I just wanted to make sure.." She fiddled with her fingers.

He sighed. "No, it's alright, I understand you want to use a condom.. Heck, if it wasn't for you I would've forgotten it and there would have been a present for me in 9 months.." He tried to joke.

"Yea and I don't think we want that just yet do we..? Did you want to see if Larry had any?" She asked with a blush.

He thought for a moment. "We could go there.. and look in some dressers."

"Yea lets go but first I better put my dress back on I'm sorry." She put it back on.

"Aww." He groaned jokily and chuckled right after, she giggled and rolled her eyes.

He placed a hand on her butt and lead her off the beach.

"Fair enough..." She giggled. "Damn right woman.."

They walked over the street while sharing some kisses. "Heh..I can't wait for mama to meet you."

"I hope she'll accept me more then your dad tho." He grumbled, still not over the fact he had to see a door being smacked into his face.

"She's better then dad. She has my back and if I love you I'm sure she will like you." She assured him.

He sighed while kissing the top of her head. "I hope so.."

"I think so.." she sighed happily. "Now come on let's go.." they got close to his place. Getting to the door, he opened it and walked in, holding it open for his girlfriend.

"Thank you baby.." she walked in and he closed the door. He looked around and called out. "Larry?"

"I hope he doesn't mind, can you just buy him more later?" She questioned when they didn't hear anything.

"I don't even know if he has some.." He admitted.

"Well okay I guess if he doesn't we could just go buy some and I could disguise myself." Moana shrugged.

"Disguise yourself?" He had to laugh. "How that, Curly?"

"I dunno...with a hat and my hair up maybe..?" She crossed her arms at this and looked at him. "I'm the mayors daughter, a lot of people know me.."

"I could also go alone if there aren't any here and you could make your way to the cave already." He wiggled his eyebrows. "But let's just search here first."

She bushed at this but was still able to let out a good sentence. "Alright, we could make that plan B so yeah let's search first." She nodded.

They got upstairs and Maui looked in Larry's room. It was rather spacious and the first dresser he opened was luckily already jackpot. "I got some!"

"Yes! Come on we're going to your room!" Moana said happily. Maui laughed and grabbed her by the waist to pick her up and go to his room.

She laughed as he ran and after she got in there she look her dress off again.

**\----------------------- Not save yo-----------------------**

"I can take my bikini off too or you can get it off of me." She flirted

He grinned. "Challenge accepted, Princess." He grabbed her and kissed her hugrily. She kissed him back and moaned.

After some kissing, he pulled her up and walked her to his bed. She kept close to him and purred like a kitten When she was laid down on the bed. She waited for him to undo the bikini top and bottom while biting her lip.

Pulling the bikini off, he admired her body hungrily before kissing her neck and breasts. As respons, she moaned loudly and her knees trembled a bit.

He sighed deeply while roaming her body with his kisses, and while doing so, he removed the bottom of her bikini.

She panted slightly, not used to this kind of affection. He kissed the side of her thighs teasingly, testing what she like and what not.

She moaned between her panting, already getting wet.

Coming back up he kissed her on her stomach and breasts once again. "You have nice friends." He huskily whispers in her neck. She smiled and rolled her eyes at that.

Sucking on her collarbone, he undid himself from his swimshorts.

"Are...you...going to claim me...?" She looked down at him undoing his shorts and awaited to see how big  _it_ was.

"Only if you want to, princess. I won't force you.." He assured her.

"No Maui I want you...you can claim me..."

Letting out a deep breath through his nose, he kissed her again, roughly and demanding. Moana kissed back with equal passion and hunger as she prepared herself for the pleasurable pain coming to her valley.

He caressed her tights with his hand gently, getting her used to any movement, as he did so, the 21 year old slowly opened herself up for him.

He just had to check how she felt about this before going further. With a hoarse voice, he looked at her. "Are you sure about it? You like the position?"

She blushed by the feeling of their naked bodies and thought about his question. "Well...I may have to sit up just a bit but yes..."

"Alright... Let me just.. get the condom.." He looked for his shorts where he had stored the condom in while she waited patiently

"That's impressive by the way." Her blush got deeper as she looked at Maui's dick, which stood proud and tall.

Getting the condom on, he turned back to her and grinned. "you're welcome." With that he crawled back on top of her. "You're sure about this position, right?" He asked, just to be sure.

She adjusted herself to sit up a bit more on pillows. "Now I am.."

He sighed and kissed her lips tenderly. "Alright.." He got closer to her, his member touched her valley softly. She bit her lip when she felt the soft touch. Moana was getting scared for her barrier to be broken, but she trusted Maui.

"Tell me when it hurts okay?" He asked worriedly and gripped her waist so he could adjust properly.

"A-alright.." She brought out shakily, her worried thoughts slowly coming up 

"Don't worry..." He whispered to her and kissed her again, tenderly and full of love when he slowly and surely got inside her.

Moana screamed a bit, but it did feel amazing to her. Maui groaned while getting deeper. Her walls were tight, but he could surely get used to that. slowly getting back, he kissed her neck.

She moaned loudly and started panting and sweating a bit as she was feeling hotter.

Slowly getting faster, Maui leaned on his arms for support while looking at the beautiful girl laying underneath him. Her moans and panting only encouraging him more to go faster.

"Oh yes...! Yes...! Oh Maui...!" She took it greatly.

While he was trusting deep inside of her, he kissed her, hungry for her lips on his, she kissed him back and moved her tongue into his mouth letting him taste her once more.

Moaning loudly, he directly took control of the kiss. Biting her lip, he trailed his kisses over her jaw and on her neck, to end at her shoulder. biting and sucking, he left and impressive hickey.

She was close to screaming now, feeling pleasure build up with every thrust he did in her.

He groaned, he was close to it now. "Moana..."

"Maui..." she panted back and tangled her hands in his hair.

Panting, he kept trusting into her at a fast pace, not at all planning to stop.

"Wait a second I think it's getting to a later time..!" She moaned, remembering in the back of her head she promised her dad to be home before 3.

"Please Moana don't begin about that." he growled while grabbing her arms and so pinning her on the bed, so she couldn't move.

Oh God..Okay okay..! I'll give us more time..." She panted, looking at the clock on the nightstand... 2:58.

"You damn right about that." He let her arms go again and instead, decided to play with one of her breasts.

She bit her lips as she enjoyed it. "Maybe dad won't be home so early..." Maui only snorted as another pleasure wave crashed on him and he quickened his pace. Moana felt another bit of pleasure as she rubs her hands on his huge shoulders.

He groaned loudly. "Ahh... Shit I think-" He couldn't even finish the sentence when his climax was reached. Moana moaned loudly as she felt a pleasurable peek, but she wasn't there yet. He trusted a bit more while panting. "I finished." He said while kissing her lips softly, she kissed him back and rubbed her tights against his waist. "I'm not there yet..." She looked at him with a grown.

He smiled at his girlfriend and slowly backed out of her, trying not to hurt her. "I'll try to give you pleasure in another way.." He assured her and got down between her legs.

He rubbed her clit with one hand, to make sure she felt all the pleasure she deserved.

She felt the climax coming with that and screamed once more and trembled in her legs.  

Finding the perfect places to touch her, Maui did everything to make sure his girlfriend didn't miss out on anything. As he did this she let out a loud moan of pleasure and ecstasy, she was reaching her climax and she screamed his name.

While still rubbing her clit, he leaned down to give her lovebites where ever he could reach.

She purred and moaned at this and her whole body was mildly shaking.

"Oh God Maui I love you..." She sighed while slowly getting back down from her high climax.

He kissed her softly. "I love you too, Moana."

She smiled and looked at the clock after their kiss, the time was now 3:30.

\-----------------------------It's save yo-------------------

Maui got from the bed and grabbed some boxers to put on. "You liked it?" He asked while turning back to her and hopping in some jeans.

"Uh huh..of course I did.." she put on her bikini bottoms and her top.

He pouted. "Ohh..." He quivered his lips for a more dramatic affect. "You're not staying naked?"

"Ahaha... I really have to go Maui..." she smiled with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed. "Ocean, I was just joking."

She rolled her eyes and got her dress from the floor."I guess I should go home now..."

He sighed. "Alright, can I go with you?"

"Yes you can baby.." She chuckled. "..you're like a little puppy who always wants to come with me.." she smiled.

He growled. "I may be a puppy that follows you everywhere, but I'm loyal."

"Yea..and it's precious..." she smirked while gettting her dress on.

He got his shirt from the ground and put it on. "And it's not like you didn't like my beastly antics, did you?" He smirked.

"Oh hell ya.." she bit her lip and smiled.

He chuckled and kissed her lips. "I'm happy I met you." He whispered against her lips.

"Me too.. even though you came off to be a jerk at first..." She kissed back and chuckled while playfully nudging his shoulder.

He looked at her apologetically. "Mostly, girls who look like you fall for that..."

"Well I'm not most girls..." she laughed. "But it's okay.. don't worry about it too much... just show my parents how great of a guy you can be.. Maybe someday daddy will let me go and accept me and you together..."

He sighed and wrapped her in his arms, where she fitted just perfectly. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"Come on loverboy... lets go... I promise we can take our time though..." She opened his bedroom door.

They went down the stairs together and Maui checked if all the lights were out before opening the front door. She smiled gratefully and went out the door and on to the sidewalk. Closing and locking the door, he went to her side and grabbed her small hand in his.

This earned a chuckle from her and they started walking in the direction of her place. "I hope my mom is back from seeing her friends when I get home..."

"I hope she will like me.." He worriedly told her. "I mean, what if she turns out to be a mama bear just like your dad?"

"I don't think she's as bad as dad... I had a decent talk with her." She nodded.

Maui sighed in relieve at that. "Alright.."

She squeezed his hand thoughtfully and they were now halfway there to her house. Maui was getting nervous. Moana may have said her mother wouldn't beat a fly, he still doubted he would just get into that house without a fight.

By woman's intuition she could tell he was getting nervous so she stood by him firmly. "I promise even if anything goes wrong I won't let them break me away from you.."

Maui weakly smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I trust you Moana."

"Good.." she smiled and kissed his cheek. Within 10 minutes they were at her house.

Whipping the sweat from the palm of his free hand on his shirt, he drew a huge breath.

She smiled at him, and squeezed his other hand again. "You can let me go from here if you want baby.."

He smiled sheeplisly and let her go. "Sorry..."

"No it's okay... don't be sorry.. I just wanted to ease your nervousness.." She smiled at him again.

Maui swallowed and sighed. "My first encounter with your father wasn't great Moana, and I basicly already broke a rule he had set up..." He followed with mumbling. "I wasn't supposed to touch you.."

"I know...and I'll make sure my parents don't find out..." she whispered and he sighed. How long would that stay a secret...?

"I'll see you later, okay? I will text you and ask when you wanna hang out again.." she kissed him and he kissed her back tenderly. "Okay princess..."

"I love you.." She began to walk toward her house.

"I love you too." He said back softly. He stayed in place and waited until she was going to get in the house. She got to her door and let herself in.

Sighing, he started his walk to the tattoo shop again, deciding to earn some extra cash.


	6. You and I are not a mistake

Moana began to go upstairs to her room, she was needing a nap.

"Moana?" Her mother called out from the kitchen. "Is that you little Minnow?"

She gasped happily and went back downstairs. "MOM! I'm so glad your home!" She walked quickly and hugged her mother. Sina laughed merrily. "Hey Moana, so happy to have me back home?"

"Yes. I have missed you." she smiled.

The mother smiled back while caressing her daughters face. She frowned when she saw the purple mark on her shoulder. "Moana, what is that?"

"Oh uh it's nothing mom I just had a little fall when I went jogging." She nodded. She hoped that didn't seem like a majorly bad lie but If she told her mom she might tell her dad too.

"How can you have a purple bruise on that place from falling? It's a see trough lie Moana." Sina looked angry at her daughter, she didn't want to be lied at. "And who falls while jogging? Not you, that's for sure."

"....Okay okay... mom.. I am sorry for lying but I.... maybe have made love to Maui on my own choice. And also... We used a condom because I remembered... please do not tell dad he would kill Maui! And I love him mom! I don't want anyone else in my life..." She rambled, shocking her mother with every new word she said.

"You WHAT?? Moana you never let boys get this close to you in even years!" Sina sighed deeply. "Moana, you could've saved yourself and just said it was from Maui, without the part where the two of you had sex... Of course, I can't actually say anything about this, you are an adult after all." Sina looked at her daughter with a mixture of emotions.

"I'm sorry mom I'm just so nervous I love him so much and... I cannot lose him... he's my choice mom... dad was so mean to him the other day and... I can't take it... He's 28 years old and that's only 2 more then 5 years. I asked him today..." Moana grew sad and distant.

Sina sighed with a smile and caressed Moana's cheek gently. "I believe you sweetie, I hope he is good for you and he actually deserves you..." She frowned when her daughter mentioned his age, but kept quiet.

"He is... I promise... at first he was kind of egotistical but I got to know him and he was so sweet... plus... he has sailed the ocean, that's something I have only dreamed of doing and after this summer, mom, he is going to Russia because he promised a friend he would come there... he's a good guy..."

"How long has he been couchsurfing?" Sina questioned, interested about Moana's new boyfriend.

Moana fiddled with her fingers. "He never said actually..."

"You don't have any clue? Mostly, couchsurfers always brag about where they've been." Sina questioned again.

"I think he told me that he went somewhere 5 years ago... I can't remember where... And oh he's a bragger alright..." she chuckled.

"Five years ago? He was at least 23 when he started?" Sina was dump founded. "Or, your boyfriend directly got around the world after college, or he didn't go at all..."

"I'm not too sure. I know I'm kind of jealous. Sailing sounds like so much fun..." She looked down to the wooden floor of their home.

Sina sighed. "Moana, every question I ask you, you never know a answer half of the time..."

"Well I just need to find out more about him..." She shrugged and looked back at her mother.

"Sweetie, You already gave him your virginity. First, you should have asked him everything. Only then you should have given yourself to him, even if your hormones got crazy..." The mother outed in worry and sighed.

"I have faith that he's an amazing guy...he's also so loyal..." She smiled and bit her lip. "And one day I hope to marry him.."

Sina sighed, but smiled. She could see herself in her daughter and remembered how she and Tui were when they were younger. "Just remember, if it ends badly, I'm still here for you."

"Thank you so much mom..." she had tears in her eyes.

Sina brought her daughter in for a hug. "You are an adult now Moana, and both your father and I have to let you go and let you make your own choices."

Moana hugged her mother back and sighed. "I hate to say this mom but I think I need to move out of the house..." Sina let go of her and grabbed her by the arms. "Why?"

"Well because if I don't want dad ordering me around and being mean to my boyfriend I need my own place... Maybe just down the road even..." She tried to convince the woman.

Her mother smiled. "As long as you come and visite your mom." She teased while grabbing both cheeks of her daughter before pinching them and that earned a laugh from her. "Of course mom, you know I will... me and Maui both. I hope you can meet him at some point.. I had him stay away from the house when he walked home with me, just in case dad was here.."

"Sweetie, you could have let him in, he's your boyfriend and he is a part of the family now." Sina assured her daughter.

"Well alright..maybe if he's free I'll text him and see if he wants to come over... he was rather nervous.." she smiled sweetly.

The mother gave her a smile back. "He doesn't need to be nervous around me, as long as he doesn't hurt you."

"Well it's about dad mostly I think..but I assured him of you.." She then texted Maui to see if he wanted to come over.

  "I'll make sure your dad is not going to lash out." Sina promised.  

\-----------------------------------------

'Hey Maui, just talked to mom and she said she would love to meet you, do you have time this evening to come?'

'I'm done with work at 7, I'll come directly to your place then. xoxo'

'Great! See you then! xoxo'

\-----------------------------------------

"He's coming at 7..I can't wait!" She said with a bright smile.

"At 7? I'll make a bigger dinner then!" Sina Replied happily.

"Great thank so much mom and if you need me to help I'd be more then happy to!" Her bright smile suddenly didn't reach her eyes anymore. "I wish gramma was here..."

"Nono Moana, I'm completely alright! Do whatever you want to do until 7 okay?" She gave her daughter a kiss on her temple. "And your grandma is still here Moana, just not in person..." Sina comforted her daughter.

"I know.." she smiled weakly.

Sina caressed her daughters cheek gently. "Now go, do whatever you want."

"Great, dress shopping it is!" She laughed.

Sina laughed and shook her head. "As long as it doesn't cost the amount you threw away with your prom dress dear."

"Oh gosh no..." Sina only grinned back at her daughter. She knew all to well how painfully tight that dress was after a small hour.

"Bye mom!" She goes out the house and to a dress store. She remembered there was one by Lalotai tattooshop and decided to go there..

"Bye sweetie, have fun!!" Sina called out to her.

Before moana entered the dress shop she looked into the tattooshop to see if her lover was out front. She waved and giggled. He just got out of a room and smiled at her before waving back.

She went into the dress shop to look at tropical but not too showy dresses. A worker there came standing next to her. "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Oh I'm Just looking for a cute dress to wear, my boyfriend is coming over to my house for dinner with my family tonight and I want to look exceptionally great." Moana said while still looking at the colorful dresses.

The girl smiled brightly. "Alright, let's see what color looks good on you.." She started to get some dresses out. "Do you have any color that you wear a lot? Maybe your boyfriend likes?"

"Oh,red!" Moana said happily and smiled at the worker.

She gave Moana a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Red huh? Let's see...." After looking through some dresses, she held out a simple red knee-length dress with some Maori symbols. "What do you think of this one?" She held it out to her to see herself. "I would say you should try it on, your figure can be complemented by it."

"Oooh my gosh yes thank you so much!" She heads to the fitting room and tries it on and comes out to look on the mirror. "Wow...this would be amazing for dates too..."

The girl smiles. "I'm sure you would surprise your boyfriend with this, he'll love it! And you looks so good in it too, Miss, your body is made for this dress." She assured Moana with great confidence.

"Thank you so much, I am sold! Even if I have to work extra hours at the pet shop to pay this off.."

She went into the fitting room and gently took it off and put it on the hanger and put her normal clothes on and came out.

"Wonderful, let's get it in a bag." The worker clapped in her hands happily and walked to the counter.

Moana took it to the counter to get it in a bag and paid for. Folding it neatly, she said the price. "That will be 45.98 please."

"Here you are!" She always carries the cash so she handed her a 50. The worker gave her the return money and wished her a good day and nice dinner.

"Thank you!!" She went out and jumped in excitement and smirked Maui's way.

Maui had seen her walk past the shop with a bag in her hand and questioned what was in it for the rest of his shift. She went home simply too excited and squeaked happily when she got into her house. Her mother and father heard the squeal and Sina smiled. "What did you buy sweetie?" Her father only gave her a stern gaze. "I hope it's appropriate and didn't cost much?"

She took it from the bag and showed them. "I am going to work extra hours at the pet shop for this dress it was 45.98 dollars."

Tui wanted to say something about it but Sina gave him a stern gaze. "You don't have to sweetie, the dress looks wonderful."

"Thanks mom..I tried to make sure it wasn't so inappropriate." She looked at her dad at that point.

Her dad only huffed. "I'm in my study if the food is done and... He's here." He sighed when he saw a figure walk on the street towards their house.

"Oh my gosh he is!? Great!!" She goes to the door to see him.

just then, the doorbell rang. "Moana, go get your dress on, you bought it for now, didn't you?" Sina said.

"Oops...! Yes!" She ran upstairs to get it slipped on.

Sina smiled and shook her head amused when she opened the door to greet Moana's boyfriend. "Hello, you must be Maui? I'm Sina, Moana's mother and might I say you are a handsome man." She smiled.

Maui felt directly bombarded. "Ah, ehm.. "He cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you Ma'am." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"You too." She shook his hand. Just then Moana came down a few minutes later, her hair was down and she had a bit of makeup on.

Maui eyes sparked and he smiled at his girlfriend. Sina let him and and he walked up to her. "You look beautiful, my little Ocean."She giggled. "Thank you...this is what I shopped for.."

"Ohh.." He chuckled. "I've been wondering what was in the bag for the rest of my shift..." He admitted.

She chuckled at that. "Well yeah that's what it was... Come on let's go hang out in the living room until dinners ready."

"Alright..." He followed her quietly.

They went into the living room. "I know you are nervous but if mom asks you enough questions and you talk about the good stuff you have been through they might like you.." Moana shrugged and smiled at her boyfriend. Maui nodded at her and sighed. "Alright... I'm ready for it..."

"Like talk about coach surfing.." she held his hands.

"I.. I don't know... Yes I've done amazing things.. but I've did pretty bad ones too.." He said a bit worried.

"Well you don't seem like a bad man to me.." He only snorted and shook his head. If she only knew..

Her carefree expression turned into worry. "What have you done...?"

He swallowed. "Things you would never forgive me about if I told you, Moana.."

"But...you are a changed man now right...? You don't want to do those bad things anymore.... right...?"" She tightened her hold on his hands.

Maui kissed her forehead. "Moana, of course I have changed... I don't do bad things anymore, I promise."

"Have you... killed anyone...?" She asked horrified, stepping back a bit and letting his hands go. "Are there police after you...?"

"There are no police after me Moana that's ridiculous.." He looked away from her and out of the window next to him.

"Well... okay..." She silently said, but was a little concerned.

Even if he killed a man she would still forgive him. He may have had a decent reason for it. She just hoped someday she could live a life with him. "So... you really like my dress...?" She decided to change the subject drastically, to change both their frowns upside down.

He turned his attention to her again and gave a small smile. "It's beautiful." He told her while kissing her cheek. She sighed happily and closed her eyes slowly.

He gave her a small hongi. "I love you Moana... Don't forget that."

"I won't.." she returned the hongi. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

He caressed her tight with his hand gently, unknowily letting the dress slip up a bit. She blushed. "Maui..we can't now.." she chuckled.

He growled with a smile. "Then why do you tempt me with a dress like that?" He asked with a smirk.

"I thought it was semi appropriate.." she smiled. "You wolf..."

"Grrrr." He chuckled and kissed her again, this time deeply. She kissed him back and playfully bit his lip. Even if Moana had told him not to go further, he couldn't help but grab her ass to squeeze it.

She purred and placed a hand on his chest. He smiled in their kiss when he heard her reaction and he grabbed her waist to place her on his lap. "Here is were you belong." He growled in her ear and bit it slightly.

"Yes Maui, I belong with you and no one else..." She looked him deep in the eyes. 

"Damn right." He captured her lips once again in a heated make out session.

"I wanna run away with you..!"

He quickly retreated from the kiss. "You what?"

"I want to run away with you..." She bit her lip. "To russia..."

He was speechless. "Moana... I... I don't think that's a good idea.." He turned away from her.

"Why...?" Her face turned yet again into one of sadness.

He sighed and looked at her with a broken face. "You should stay here. You have no business to be in Russia..."

"When can I see you again...?" Her voice broke and she got closer to Maui, feeling his body heat.

He caressed her face. "We still have the whole summer, Princess."

"I know that... but... never mind...." she sighed and hugged him. He hugged her back, sighing. "I want to make sure we have the best summer ever..." She whispered into his neck.

He smiled. "I'm sure we will have the best summer ever." He whispered back.

She blushed and sighed happily. He kissed her nose softly, causing her to smile sweetly. "Dinner should beready soon..."

"Yeah, should we go and check?" Maui leaned back to see her face.

"Yes." She smiled. She stood up and lead him into the kitchen.

He looked around in her house while she was leading him there. There were a lot of pictures and small decorative elements that suited the house style. One thing was sure, Moana's parents sure weren't tight on money.

"Hey mom..! How's dinner going...?" Sina turned around to see the couple entering the kitchen. "Dinner is going pretty well, it should be done in a small 5 minutes so you actually came on a good time."

"Oh great! I'm sure it's gonna be amazing!" She guided Maui to their table and sat beside him.

He sat at the fancy table and looked at the cabinets full of food. They sure had a lot... "My moms cooking is amazing you might love it."

He chuckled. "It smells amazing already, so I'm sure It'll taste amazing too." He complimented Moana's mother.

"Heh..." she held his hand under the table.

He smiled at her and rubbed his huge thumb on the back of Moana's hand.

She smiled back and squeezes his hand. This is why she was worried about their future. She was truely and madly in love with him.

Maui glanced over at Sina to see if she watched them and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and felt so wonderful right now and yet she felt so much mixed emotion. He smiled at her. He wanted her to feel extremely loved before he had to go again.. And he made sure he could delay to tell anything that involved his past life.

She was still very curious about his past life but she wanted to get to know him more in general. They sat rather awkwardly next to each other, Sina being a bit of a disturbing factor.

After three long minutes, Sina placed the food on the table and called after Tui, who grumpily got inside the kitchen and sat in front of Moana, not giving Maui any eye-contact. They started eating in silence, but Moana really wanted the awkwardness between her father and Maui to break.

"This is great dinner mom." She smiled and the woman smiled back at her daughter. "Thank you sweetie, I did my best with our new visitor." She looked at Maui and he smiled back. "It is great food Ma'am." He told her honestly.

Moana bit her lip and looked at her father, who was picking on his meal. "So dad...how was work today...?"

He looked up at his daughter, watching before answering. "Busy as usual Moana, it is hard to watch over a town, but it is worth the effort." He told his daughter patiently, glancing at Maui from time to time.

"I guess that much is true..." she nodded.

The family talked a bit more after that, but Tui never asked questions towards Maui, nor did Maui dare to ask question to the Mayor of town.

Moana sighed as she knew Maui had to go home now. "Well...I guess this is goodnight sweetie.."

"Yeah... Goodnight." He kissed her forehead. "You're gonna text me to do anything tomorrow?"

"You know it...maybe in the morning..." He smiled. "Alright." He turned around and got out of the door. He walked back to Larry's place in silence, reflecting on what happened while he was there.

He couldn't just tell her he killed someone. Even less that that is why he traveled so much...

He sighed when he arrived back at his stay. Her question of running away together also bugged him. Her life was here, not with him... If he was ready and was content in staying here and possibly marrying her, everything would be fine.

He shook his head angrily while closing the door. "Stop thinking about it Maui.." he scolded himself. He jumped into his bed after closing his curtains and slept like a brick.

Moana went into her room thinking about everything from when he came, and hoped that she didn't sound like too much of a fool. She was a fool though... A fool in love. She yawned and soon drifted off to sleep.

It was now the next morning and moana got up,still feeling emotionally mixed up but she texted Maui to say good morning. Or good day at least.

\----------------------------------------------

'So are we gonna do anything today..? You up for it...? 


	7. An evening at Maui's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual themes again, we're in a very heated part of the rp...
> 
> it's also pretty small because we did a time skip after this~

 

_"And you and I will never be a mistake."_

 

"I love you..." she looked into his brown eyes. "I love you too." He whispered while kissing her small nose.

She chuckled softly. "So...is there anything else you're in the mood to do...?"

He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 9:36. "I don't know if I still have the time..."

"It's okay babe, I'll get up and you can go ahead and go to work." She nodded and smiled.

"Alright.." he got off the bed and adjusted his clothes while watching Moana get everything on again.

"I swear tho I bet I can dance on a pole..." The young woman said while stretching.

Maui chuckled. "And for what this random but very interesting part of information?"

"Dunno I was just thinking about it..." She winked, got her clothes on and started out his bedroom door.

"You've gotta show me that one day, Curly." He challenged her while walking out after her and closing the door.

"Trust me I will and I think right now I'll go to the adult store and buy something extra hot.."

He slapped her butt. "Make sure it's see trough." He winked.

"You got it." She gave him a flirty smile in return.

They walked out of the house, into the warm morning rays of the sun. "Mmmhh... that's nice..."

"Really nice..." Maui said while admiring her in the lightfall.

She looked back at him and giggled. He smiled at her.

"Have a good shift.." she kissed his cheek and started walking in the direction of the sex shop.

"Have a good shopping." He called after her with a smirk and walked to his work.

"Trust me I will...!"

\-----------

It was now night and Moana got back to his place with her bag which was a red one piece lingerie outfit that was also see through like he requested.

She knocked on his door.

Larry opened, but he walked out of the door. "I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone for the night." He grinned and got to his car.

"Thanks Larry..!" She laughed and smirked.

Maui came from in the house. "I'm happy you're here." He said while giving her a kiss.

"I thought you might be..and we have the place to ourselves.." She kissed him back.

"Special request." He smirked and let her in.

"Awww...you..." He chuckled and kissed her lips again. "What oh what is in that bag.." he smirked while glancing at her and the bag

"Psh....just a little something to spice up the night..."

"Hhmmm." He came closer to her and kissed her neck affectionately. She moved her head gently and purred. He made small bites in her neck and shoulder while softly growling for attention. She chuckled at that and kissed his shoulder softly.

He bit and sucked back at the purple bruise while he grabbed Moana's butt with both hands. "So beautiful..." He hoisted her up in his arms to give her a kiss on the lips and she kissed him back deeply and with tongue exploring his mouth hungrily.

He softly bit down on her tongue and let her play with his own while he walked towards a wall so he could lean them on it to deepen the kiss.

As they kissed, Moana ran her fingers through his thick and silky gorgeous hair.

He would normally hate it if girls touched his hair, but he didn't fucking care with Moana, she was his Goddess, and she could do anything with him that she wanted.

"Oh god...yes...yes...paradise..." She moaned when he finally parted from her lips.

He chuckled and leaned in to her ear to whisper. "I can give you paradise...

"Oh god please...but should I just put on my outfit for you first to help us get started...?"

**\------------------sexual content-----------------**

She smirked and went behind a door and threw her clothes, undies and bra off and put on the sexy costume,she came out a few minutes later like a porn model strutting her stuff. She even did the sexy hair flip.

Maui's eyes widened and Moana's sexy appearance had given him an instant boner. She noticed this and giggled. "Wow instant boner..."

He blushed and swallowed, coming to her and not wanting any more seconds spilled of Moana not being close to him. He grabbed her ass firmly and kissed her hungrily on the mouth.

"Take your shorts off.." She gasped when he let go of her lips.

He smirked. "Demanding much?" He did it anyway, because those shorts were killing his boner...

"Well were in the mood babe...I'm giving you a blowjob..." she felt for his penis first and started playing with it in one hand.

He took in a sharp inhale of breath when he fell the sensation. He sat down on one of the couches of the living room, giving in completely with whatever Moana was planning to do to him. She knelt down and started licking it gently. It didn't take long for her to take him in her mouth and caressing his testicles with her hands.

He groaned when he felt her sucking. "By the Gods woman..." he shakily brought out. She kept on doing it and had a passionate look in her eyes. 

He groaned because of all the sensations he felt and he was seriously considering grabbing her hair and letting her go faster.

"I'm glad your loving this.." she had taken it out for a second then put it back in.

"I'm loving it to the fullest..." He groaned when he got hit by a pleasure wave. "Go faster Moana..." He begged her while he panted, and she did so without a second thought.

His dick twisted pleasurably and he moaned her name softly. She liked the sound of him calling her name so she did whatever she could to please him more.

The heat in Maui's body picked up and all he wanted to feel was Moana's full mouth around his member. "Get it to go fully in your mouth.." He moaned and panted, desperate for the much needed release.

She got it in as far as she could and prepared to keep the semen in her mouth and spit it out.

He reached his climax and grabbed Moana's head to keep her in place. He panted heavily and was competely content on that moment.

She smiled even if it was in her mouth and she was glad to see him so turned on and into it.

He looked at her while letting go of her head. "Are you alright Moana?"

She took it out to talk. "Yes I'm fine sweetie.." she smiled and spit some of the stuff out.

He leaned in and whipped some of it away from her chin before kissing her. "You did an amazing job Princess."

She panted a little. "Thanks Baby..." she kissed him back. "We should go bathe together..." He smiled at her. "You're right..." He gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"I may or may not have romantic candles in that bag too..." Maui laughed at that. "Alright baby girl, you get the candles, I get my shorts back on and start the bath."

"Yay..! Love you..!" She goes to the bag and gets them.

Maui took his short and put them on before getting up and starting the tub while she got the candles and set them on the edge of the bath.

"We gotta watch out they don't fall in though." Maui joked and helped Moana setting them ready. "That's true.." Moana agreed and started undressing herself and Maui did the same. They got in the tub together and relaxed.

"You should let me sit in your lap..." Moana hinted with a smile and Maui smirked. "Sure babe, come here." He opened his arms for her in invitation.

She squeaked happily and sat on his lap. "This is the best thing ever..."

He chuckled at her cute behavior. "It sure is..."

After some silence, Moana started to trace Maui's tattoos lightly. "So...tell me..how'd you get those tattoos...?"

"At the tattooshop." He jokily stated the obvious. "How else? Earn them?"

"Well I dunno what made you want them..?" She was tracing the little figures that represented people on his right chest.

"I wanted to feel respected... I suppose..." Maui thought for a moment. "I was named after a Demigod, and I wanted to let people see what an amazing stories he created.."

"Well the story thing is really interesting.." She traced the shark teeth on Maui's sides.

"Hmhm..." Maui stroke Moana's hair, looking like he was in a trance. "You know what is more interesting?"

"Mmhhh...what is...?" Her eyes got back from his tattoos to his face.

He kissed her hungrily. "Your lips on mine."

"I can..agree..." she kissed him back the same way. She felt even better being totally natural in the tub with him.

He stroked his girlfriends back gently while they kissed.

It felt so perfect, so natural.

She moaned into the kiss felt some more heated pleasure within her. His heartbeat began to pick up again. His need for her rose back every time a small moan came from her lips.

She rested her hands on his chest as she bit his lower lip

He groaned and he grabbed her butt, shoving her closer to him.

"Ooohhh yesss...mmmhhh....." she licked his lips now.

"I'll end up attacking you in this bath, I swear..." He growled out while grabbing one of Moana's breast and gently pinching it.

"I don't care, maybe I want it..." she moaned with a smirk. She reached over to the light switches and dimmed the lights.

He smirked at her and with his free hand, he got over her butt and with his huge hand, rubbed her clit while kissing her.

"Mmmmmhhh...." she kissed him too and enjoyed it deeply,she then wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her hands up and down his chest as this happened. He groaned when he fell an erection come back to life.

She felt this erection and decided to grip it with her hand and rub it again like she did earlier.

He let out a shaky breath. "Ohh Moana..." He moaned, and she kept going with it whiles mirking.

He groaned at her touches and decided to give it back by rubbing her clit faster. She moaned strongly with this and it made her insides tremble.

He decided to add up to it and took a nipple in his mouth, gently biting and sucking on it.

"Ooooh yes....aaah...!" This caused her vagina to leak a bit and her nipple to harden.

Maui decided to pinch the other nipple with a hand while he was still busy sucking and nibbling on the first. Now both nipples harden she was really feeling the pleasure. "Oooh Maui...!"

His dick twisted in pleasure when he heard his name being said by her like that.

"This is the ultimate way to have sex I swear." She moaned out.

Maui chuckled lightly. "We should have bath sex more often."

"Agreed,we just have to be careful."

"Hmm..." He kissed her softly. "We don't have a condom at reach now though, we'll have to get out of the bath for that..."

She kissed him back the same way "Ugh..well...alright...unless your implying we risk it."

He caressed her tight. "Let's just risk it, I'll still be here if it turns around." He whispered while kissing her again.

"Alright..." she smiled and got herself even closer to his penis and gently fit her valley onto it.

He groaned while grabbing her waist. She smirked and thrusted herself gently.

He kissed her again hungrily while helping her up and down. She moaned and even if they were halfway into water, she felt she was starting to get wet.

Maui slowly let her go faster. "If it hurts, you just gotta tell me, okay?"

"I promise I will baby.." she felt more and more pleasure.

Pleasure built up in Maui and all he could do was grip Moana's waist tighter, imprinting his nails in her skin. She trembled a bit in her legs as she kept going.

They kept making love in the bath for a full hour, keeping each other going with tender touches.

**\-----------------------save yo------------------------**

Painting heavily, he let his head fall back on the side of the bath. "That was... Amazing.."

"Phew...I....agree...I'll just...have to....watch my body over the next...few days..."

He chuckled and caressed her sides. "I'm sorry for the nail prints.." He apologizes.

"It's ok baby...I'm sure they'll go away soon.." she smiled and caressed his cheek.

He sighed deeply, still feeling aftermath waves of pleasure slowly washing over him.

She then kissed him passionately while wrapping her arms around him once more. "Mmmmhhh..."

He kissed her back the same way and wrapped his arms around her body.

She looked at him after the kiss. "What am I going to do with you..?"

He smiled lazily at her. "Is there a problem then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No...I'm just teasing..." She giggled.

His smile grew wider and he huffed. "The real question here, is what I have to do with You." He shot back playfully while retracing his arm to her thighs.

She shivered pleasurably. "Heh...whatever you want to baby..."

He bit her neck playfully. "You wouldn't be able to walk if I really did whatever I wanted with you, Doll." His whispered in her ear.

She gasped softly and blushed,and purred from the bite.

He chuckled. "I should start calling you Kitty, it suits you." He grinned.

"Heh...sure if you want..." She send him a flirty glance and he squeezed her ass as reply.

A phone suddenly went off in the bathroom. It didn't sound like Maui's so he figured it was Moana's.

"Huh?!.." She slowly got off of Maui's lap and got out to answer her phone. "Hello...?"

 _"Hello Moana, I just wanted to check up on you.. Is everything alright there?"_  It was her dad.

"Yes dad everything is fine thank you." She looked over at Maui, who raised an eyebrow.

 _"You sure?"_  He sounded protective.

"I am sure." She had a confident tone of voice to assure her father. "Please don't worry about me dad."

There was a sigh on the other side. " _Alright... I just wanted to check.."_

"Thank you dad." She smiled on the other side. "Have a good day."

 _"You too Moana, please be careful."_  He warned her.

"I will.." she hung up after that.

"That was dad. Luckily I was able to convince him I'm okay." Moana said while frowning and placing her phone back where she got it.

Maui had a worried look on his face. "Why would he call?"

"I have no idea...probably because he just worries..." She shrugged and decided to dry herself off.

Maui sighed. "Alright then." He stood up from the tub and got out.

"Me and dad used to have such a good relationship when I was younger..." Her eyes seemed to get distant, like thinking about nice memories.

"What happened?" He got a towel and began to dry himself.

She got her undies and shirt and shorts back on. "I don't know Maui...I got older..he got busier... More stressed..."

Maui dressed himself too. "You grew apart.."

"Yea...it's kinda sad... But I'm blessed to still have him and of course so have such a supportive mother... I just miss my gramma Tala so much too... Everything kind of began to fall apart at some point..." Moana sighed and Maui hugged her. "I'm here for you..."

She hugged him back tightly and felt some tears coming on.

"How was she?" He carefully asked.

"She was so amazing and nice...she used to teach me the hula and we used to bake together and watch movies and things together....I was always her favorite granddaughter..." She sniffed quietly.

"She sounds like a lovely granny.." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Heh..she was..." she nuzzled herself into him. "Thank you..."

He smiled and nuzzled her hair. "You're welcome."

"So..could we just lay on your bed and cuddle while we watch tv..?" She asked hopeful.

He chuckled. "Of course Curly, Whatever you want..."

They went to his room and she got on the bed like a child. "Wee!"

He laughed. I loved seeing Moana like this...

"Pillow war!!" She hit him with a pillow.

It got him right in the face. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" He laughed and grabbed a pillow.

"Oh noooo...!!" She playfully tried to hide.

"You're not going to be able to hide from me!" He roared playfully and cornered her.

"Yea right...!" She giggled and got under the blankets.

He laughed and trowed the blankets away. "TICKLE WAR." He yelled and began to tickle her sides.

"OH NO...!! AHAHAHAHA...!!" she giggled and wiggled around cutely.

"You will never escape from my tickles!" He laughed out while keeping her in place. She laughed more and struggled happily.

He tickled her a bit more before kissing her passionately.

He let himself slowly fall down on Moana's body while caressing her face softly.

"Heh...that was fun..we should do that more often too.." She smiled and warped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her lips once again, when he retreated from the kiss, his breath fans her skin as he kisses her neck repeatedly. "Are you gonna stay the night?"

"Mmhhh...I'd like to..." she sighed happily.

He sucked on the bruise on her shoulder. "You want to do anything else today?"

"Mmmhhhh....maybe just relax for now if that's okay.." she chuckled.

He hummed and got back to her lips to kiss them.

"Mmmmhhh...! Your so funny..." she cooed.

He snorted. "What did I do?"

"Just always loving me up..." she teased and poked his nose with her finger gently.

He jerked back when she touches his nose. "That's something I'm supposed to do, Doll. I love you."

"I know..." she smiled and ran her hands down his chest. "I love you too..." He smiled and kissed her again before rolling off and laying next to her.

She then rolled on her side and layed against him to cuddle and sighed. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the back of her head before nuzzling it.

"Mmmhh...." she yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked her softly.

"Yes I am..." She closed her eyes as she said this.

He kept silent and played with her hair.

"Are you okay..?" She asked when she didn't get an answer.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" He asked her softly, caressing her side with his hand.

Just making sure that's all.." she slowly closed her eyes again.

"Hmm." He kissed her temple. "I've never been better." He whispered. That caused a smile from her as she fell asleep.


	8. Moving

A week later, Moana was in her room packing boxes of things to go to her new apartment. Maui was happily helping her, now her father was away for the day.

"Ugh I'm so glad I'm finally moving out of my house...this little birdy needs to get out of her parents nest.." Moana said with an exhausted sigh and Maui chuckled. "Don't you mean cat? I've never seen you act like a bird before." He catches her gaze and winked. This caused a chuckle from her. "Yea.." 

He chuckled. "I just wanted to state a point as to why you are a beautiful, sexy ass kitten." With every new word he said to describe her, he got closer to his girlfriend and eventually hugged her from behind.

"Mmmhh...and you're like a beastly wolf..." she smirked and kissed his cheek since his face was near hers.

"Is that all? Just a beastly wolf?" He sounded disappointed, but all he could do was smile.

"No...a pretty damn sexy one..." she caressed his arm.

"Mmmmhhmm... Yeah, that's better." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She chuckled back at his ego but enjoyed the embrace all the more. 

After a while, he kissed the top of her head gently and let go of her. "Let's continue packing..."

"Right.." she smiled and continued packing things into boxes, she was working on her clothes now.

Maui grabbed some picture frames and saw an old woman next to Moana. "Is this your Grandma?" He asked while showing her.

"Oh yea..that was her..." she smiled.

Maui looked at the old woman. She looked very old but she didn't mind going with her time. She was leaning on a stick and stood next to Moana while hugging her side. "Your grandma looked pretty chill." He casually said with a smirk.

"Hah..she was pretty chill..that's part of why she was my favorite person in the family besides mom." She looked at the picture frame with a smile.

He chuckled. "I would've loved to meet her..."

"Well...I'm sure she would have liked you...or been all sassy but kind..." she chuckled. He smiled back at her and stored the picture frame in a box, carefully not to break it. She smiled and kept on going with her packing, she moved to packing her various music CD's and electronics.

Maui carried the heavier boxes to the truck when they packed everything.

"Awesome, all done." she smiled with her hands on her hips. "Thanks again for lifting the heavy stuff and helping.."

"Of course, you don't have to thank me Curly." He smiled at her and kissed her nose softly.

"I know..but I like to.." she kissed his nose back. "Maybe I'll go buy some alcoholic drinks for the move celebration.." 

"Ohohoho..... Remember what happened last time we had a drink together?" He raised an eyebrown and gave a smirk.

"Well yea that's how we got together but this time we don't need to play a drinking game.." she laughed.

"ppsht!" He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Is it just going to be the two of us, or are there going to be friends joining?"

"Oh no I wanted this to be just for us babe.." She smirked at him.

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "You are a wonderful girlfriend.."

"Well I gotta be cuz I love you..~" He laughed at that and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back sweetly. "I'm defiantly gonna be going to work a bit more often now, not that I hate work but.." she chuckled.

He chuckled back. "Don't worry, I'll visit you at the pet shelter."

"Yay! I sure hope so! Besides didn't you wanna look at puppies?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile.

He laughed. "Yes, and still! When can we go?"

"I think I'm scheduled to work maybe...hmm.." she looks. "In a little over a week actually."

"Great! Then we'll go in over a week and get me a puppy." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Can't wait." He said excitedly.

She chuckled. "Me neither..I might adopt Hei Hei too. My apartment is allowed for pets as long as I keep it clean obviously."

"That's great!" Maui smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yea I know..! But I also may get a kitten..they're so cuuuttteee..."

"Animal attracts animal I see." He smirked down at her.

"Is that so...?" She smirked and rolled her eyes.

He kissed her on the lips and held her close. Moana sighed in the kiss and pressed herself close to him.

"Ready to move?" He asked softly.

"Indeed I am...ready to be free.." He smiled at her and walked to the truck. "Let's go then." She goes with him to the truck and sat next to him.

Maui starts the truck and they ride off to the more central part of town, were more apartments were built.

"Yeesss...I'm so happy..." she bounced a little in her seat.

He had to laugh because of her childish behavior. "I thought I was in the truck with my girlfriend, not a little girl." He joked. "How old are you? 8?" He grinned and looked at her.

"No...!" She laughed. "You pedophile...!" She joked back.

He laughed at that. "Touche."

She laughed back and turned on the radio.

Just then moana was hearing some news and seemed intrigued as to what it was.

'The police has found a trace of the possible killer of David Forester. A murder that happened 8 years ago and only now found a clue on who the killer is. They have found out he had left traces of hair that could not belong to the victim. More information will follow.'

"Oh god that sounds aweful that poor man...!"

Maui had gripped the steering wheel with great force and didn't react.

She looked at him to see his face them looked away. Why didn't he react? She thought maybe he just wasn't one to react openly about those things and brushed it off.

Maui tried to breathe.

They found something..

They found a trace..

Looking at Moana in the corner of his eye, he saw her singing loud and clear with the music that followed the newsflash. He tried to smile and sing with her, but the shock was too much and he kept silent.

She then thought about how exciting her life is going to be without her parents in her nose. She was going to eat what she wanted, do what she wanted and WHO she wanted... and of course have a pet and make some money. "We should be there really soon." She smiled.

Maui cleared his throat before answering, not having trusted his voice otherwise. "Yeah.."

Maui parked the car in the parking specially for the people in the apartment building and they started loading everything out.

After a lot of going up to Moana's new home and going down again to get a new box, Maui placed the last box on the table. Sighing and cracking his back, he stretched out.

"Sounds like something needs a little bit of a massage..." Moana smirked.

He grinned back at her. "Mmmmmmyeah." He did like he considered it.

"Well..lay on your stomach and I'll try to do a lil magic for you..." He laid on his stomach on the freshly made bed and tried to relax himself.

She got on top of him and started to massage his huge back.

He groaned at the touch. "Yeah.. right there.."

She kept going. "Let me know if I should walk on it.."

He snorted. "Walk? That's ridiculous..."

"I've seen it being done before." She giggled. "But I'll keep doing what I'm doing for you babe~" she got deeper into his tissue.

He sighed deeply. "What's you are doing is fine, Kitty."

"Good.." she kept going and added a meow to be funny.

He chuckled. He muscles slowly relaxing again, but his mind is still stuck on that one radio news flash that could change his life if he wasn't careful.

"Feeling better now...?" She asked sweetly.

"Just a little more." He moaned. He was enjoying this way to much.

"Alright then..." she smiled and continued, adding in a few pleasurable touches for him.

He groaned in pleasure and sighed happily.

She chuckled. "You should give me a little back massage sometime..~" she smirked as she did a little more for him.

"Yeah yeah..." He dismissed it, but he did want to give her a massage another time too.

She kept going for a while longer, making sure to get everywhere she can get.

He felt completely relaxed and satisfied and turned around under her.

"Heh...this position seems interesting doesn't it...?" She gave him a raised eyebrow and wink.

He smirked. "I can't help but wonder why we didn't try this one before." He winked back at her.

"There's a first time for everything..." she said seductively and chuckled.

He laughed when he remembered the first time he said that to her. "Looked at that Curly, you learn." He wrapped his arms around her, making her lean down.

"Of course..I learned from the best..." she smiled and kissed him.

He chuckled shortly and brushed some loose strand of hair away from her face. "You are so much worth Moana..."

"I'm glad you think so..I think you are too.." She looked at him with love in her eyes.

Maui swallowed, but didn't want to let her know she was completely, utterly wrong, and so, he just kissed her.

After the kiss, she yawned. "What a day...!"

He hummed softly. "What a day indeed..."

She sighed.. "This kitten needs a nap..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAHHH guys I'm so sorry!!! 
> 
> I kind of had a writers block and was discouraged cause of the lack of attention this is getting, tho I will finish it, it will be in a VERY slow pace...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Family drama and sweet moments

Moana was cleaning the apartment, her parents were coming today. Meanwhile, Maui had been training Aputi to do certain things like sit and stay and it has been working pretty well.

"Aputi looks to be doing pretty well with training, good job baby.." Maui smiled at Moana. "He listens very intently... I'm happy I chose him." He chuckled and helped her with the last parts of cleaning.

Simba meanwhile was napping on the couch.

"Yours in kinda lazy." Maui smirked and nodded with his head to the little kitten.

"Aww but cats like to take naps..." she giggled. Just then her cat got up and went over to Maui.

"Just like you, I suppose." He teased and petted the small cat.

She giggled while the cat meowed and purred. "Well... mom and dad should be here any second now.." she smiled.

Maui sighed at that. He still wasn't very used to anything that involved Moana's parents, but he just nodded as understanding.

"Don't worry, things probably won't be so bad this time..." Moana kissed her boyfriend's cheek gently, causing Maui to smile a little bit.

Soon after her parents knocked on her door.

Maui demanded Aputi to sit in his basket and he placed Simba next to the pup before coming with Moana to the door.

Moana waited before opening the door. When Maui stood next to her, She opened the door and greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mom, hi dad." She smiled at them.

"Hello Moana! I hope everything is going well?" Sina asked with her normal cheery voice.

Maui nodded at both of them with a small smile, stepping aside so they could enter.

"Everything is mom..I got a cat..and he's so cute!" She told them cheerily before she also stepped aside.

"A cat?" Tui raised a brow and looked around in the apartment. Sina walked in and directly noticed Aputi. "And from who is the dog? Maui?"

He nodded. "Yes, I bought him at the same time Moana bought the cat.."

"And he's a good puppy." She nodded and brought out Simba.

Maui chuckled. "I trained him to be a good puppy Moana." He smirked, but directly let it fall when he saw her dad giving him a suspicious glance.

The kitten looked at the parents and meowed as if to ease the tension in the room. "So um.. how's things at home..?"

"We miss the merrily spirit that runs around at home, but else everything is fine." Sina smiled at her daughter, happy to see her again.

"And how is everything here?" Tui asked his daughter.

Moana smiled with a tiny blush. "Thanks mom...and everything is great dad...I'm working a little more too."

Tui placed his hand behind his back in a political manner. "How are you and Maui?"

"We're doing great dad, never better" Moana smiled brightly. Tui wasn't happy to hear that but he kept silent. Just then Maui got back from the kitchen. "I got some snacks... I didn't know what exactly was for when the both of you would come here, but it's also not like we eat these things on a regular basis." Maui rambled because he was so nervous.

"It's all fine and good Maui" she smiled at him. He smiled shyly and let out a breath of relieve. "I'll place them on the table.." And he was off to the living area.

She sighed. "So..um...anything new happening in your lives..?"

Sina gave her a small smile. "Actually not so much.. The normal stuff." Tui stood straighter and looked out of the window. "We had some problems in the council about a certain investigation of a murder that happened 8 years ago. They want to see if anyone matches the DNA they found on the victim." Tui said in a political way and Sina's small smile turned into a tight line while Maui stiffened in the background.

Moana frowned. "Oh my...I heard about that on the radio..."

Maui tried to calm himself. He was in the room with a mayor who was talking about what he had done 8 years ago and he didn't know. He wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt, lightly trembling.

They decided to go and sit on the couches and Simba came to sinas lap.

She smiled at the small kitten. "You did chose right for personality, Moana. This cat is very friendly."

Simba meowed and purred. "Indeed he is ...I love the breed of cat too."

Tui got curious. "What breed is it? I looks like a cat which came out of Africa..." He frowned. "You didn't buy it illegally, right?" He had a stern gaze in his eyes towards his daughter.

"Dad no I got it from the pet store I work at it's called a Savannah." She rolled her eyes.

He hummed, relieve his daughter wasn't mingled in illegal business.

Simba went back to moanas lap and curled up there. Maui looked over at Aputi, who let his tale waggle and was restlessly trying to obey his masters order on staying on the basket. Maui chuckled and with a single hand motion he allowed Aputi to come and lay down by his side.

Moana looked over at the puppy and him with a loving smile.

Tui seemed to notice and he couldn't help but get protective yet again. "What are the plans Maui? When were you normally leaving again?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Maui cleared his throat. "I will be leaving at the end of the summer sir, but I'll come back next summer." He assured.

She nodded happily. "And until then I can work my butt making money for myself."

Maui smiled. "I promise I'll bring a gift for you.." He looked at her parents. "Would you want something from Russia while I'll be there?" He asked, more to Sina then to Tui, but he faked the fact that he asked it to them both.

Sina smiled. "That sounds lovely..."

"Perhaps a Matryoshka doll? I'll find that everywhere there." He joked. Sina chuckled a bit, but Tui kept his stone face.

Moana chimed in. "Those dolls are lovely.."

Maui smiled at her, but they were once again interrupted by the protective father sitting in front of them. "Why the couchsurfing?" He asked with a hard jaw and Maui fiddled with his fingers. "I wanted to see the world before settling down, sir.."

"And I don't blame him...I think it would be an amazing experience..." Moana smiled lovingly towards Maui.

Tui snorted. "You never know what he is doing in Russia Moana." Maui looked hurt and Sina was ready to scold her husband.

"Dad...you need to stop it..." she felt her eyes get wet. "Maui is a great guy and all you do is hate on him."

"Maui is a man you just met!" Tui shot back.

"Dad I've gotten to know him..! You can't just...I appreciate your protectiveness but sometimes it's just too much!" Moana's voice shot up.

"Is that the reason why you wanted to move out? Or spend the night with this man? So you could escape me?" His voice rose up in anger.

"Dad I'm 21 years old I think it was time I move out..I'm a woman now!" She felt herself start tearing up.

"You think your mother didn't tell me? How stupid can you be to give yourself to him after the third day?!" He was furious now and stood up from the couch. Aputi was growling by the sudden change of air.

"Dad my sex life is non of your business...besides...we're in love! Don't you remember when you fell for mom?! At all!?" She held a short pause while glaring daggers at him. "Or are your feelings too invested into being a mayor now..?!" She said half emotional.

"I did remember when I fell for your mother but I was a gentleman and waited till marriage!" Sina wanted to throw her into the argument but Tui shut her up. "I can not believe after I told you so many times that you have to be careful, that you just waltz into some random man's arms!" Before she could shot back angry words, he shut her up. "And do not talk about what you do not understand!"

"You know what dad...I don't think I could ever please you as a daughter..." Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"You are completely right." He shot back, but seemed to regret his choice of words.

The first tears started to drip from her eyes and she looked away from him. "Just go..."

"Moana-" He was interrupted by Maui. "Sir, she requested you to go.." It was stupid for Maui do do something like that and he knew any chance he should've had in earning his respect was now gone, but it did the trick and Tui started to walk away to the door.

Sina seemed to hesitate and kissed her daughters head. "I'm sorry sweetie..." With that, she left too.

Moana broke down and cried. Maui comforted her by wrapping an arm around her small body and kissing the top of her hair.

"Why do I have to be the mayors daughter..?" She sobbed.

"Shhht... It's okay... It was probably not a good day for him..." He tried to comfort her.

She put herself into his chest as she continued crying.

He grabbed her legs and put her on his lap, stroking her back calmly with one hand and her tights with the other. "I'm here..."

She calmed herself down a bit and smiled a little up at him. "Thanks sweetie.."

He gave her a weak smile. "You're welcome, Moana." He caressed her cheek gently, wiping a stray tear away. "Your face is not made to cry, Little Ocean..."

She chuckled and snuggled him once more. "I love you.."

He smiled a little bit brighter now. "I love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

The kitten was playing about with the puppy as this was happening. Maui took notice in it and tried to joke to make Moana feel better. "Look at that, our children are playing."

This made her chuckle. "Yes they are...I'm glad to see that.."

Maui sighed. "Maybe we should turn in early for the night..."

"I guess so...I'm kind of sleepy..." She said quietly while rubbing her eyes. He stroke her hair before picking her up bridal style and walking to her bedroom. "You want me to stay for the night?"

"I wouldn't mind it actually..." She yawned softly.

He smiled kindly at her. "Alright, I'll stay." He said and kissed her lips softly. Their pets have sensed it was going to be time to sleep, so they followed them to their bedroom.

Simba slept by moana when she laid down and Aputi laid down on the feet end of the bed while Maui got under the covers next to Moana. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

She sighed aswel and started falling asleep.

Sleep couldn't come to Maui, so he just laid next to Moana, looking at how she fell asleep and how Simba was curled up to her. He raised his head and saw Aputi looking right back at him. Sighing again, he kissed his girlfriend's neck gently and laid his head back down to sleep.

A week later.

The two lovers had agreed on a day at the beach and Maui just clicked a leash on the collar of his husky. "You almost ready Moana?" He called out in the apartment.

"Yea just a minute..!" She came out in a lose and tropical sundress with comfy brown sandals. "Okay I'm ready." 


	10. random events of life

Maui was grumbling. "I still don't understand why you make a full basket while I'm sure only one chocolate bar is enough..."

"Fine we will just give him a chocolate bar.... but the apology has to be good."

Maui rolled his eyes. "All we did is having sex... He didn't complain anymore after the second time."

Moana ignored his complain. "Come on.." she took his hand and they went next door and knocked on his door. Maui stood behind her, a bit irritated that Moana insisted in apologizing. 

They heard some sounds behind the door and a middle aged man opened, his hair messy and bags under his eyes. He had a hard time understanding why a young couple was standing in front of his apartement door. "I'm not going to buy any chocolate.." He grumbled.

"Um..this is actually for an apology...since you heard us um..yea...so it's free.."

"Heard you?" He scratched his head to remember exactly what they were talking about, then it dawned on him. "Oh... So it were you two having some sexy time while I tried to concentrate on writing my part of the newspaper huh?" He took the chocolate from her and chuckled. "There are not so many people who would apologize for something like that..."

"Well um...yea just take this and...we apologize...I know I'd be irritated too if I was in that situation." Moana fumbled with her fingers a little bit.

"Just don't be so loud next time, or neighbors all around you would start to complain." He chuckled, causing the young girl to heat up even more.

"Alright, I guess we're done here, thank you for listening sir and have a nice day!" She started walking away in a flustered state.

"You two too, but please, next time be a bit more quiet." He advised them jokily and closed the door. 

They got into the apartment and went into the living room to flop down on the couch. Aputi and Simba quickly got by their sides and lied down.

Moana snuggled onto Maui's chest so all of them were comfortably huddled up on the couch, before the young woman turned on the tv.

It directly got on to the news. '-And has been further investigated. By the DNA the police had found, the investigators found out that the man had to be 20 at that time, so the police is looking for a 28 year old man with black curly hair, of course, after all these years, hairstyle can't be guaranteed.' It kept on going, but Maui couldn't listen to it. He even wanted to grab the remote from Moana's hand and zap it to another channel, but because she knew he had done something wrong in his life he didn't want to talk about, he suppressed the feeling of doing so.

"Oh wow...this is getting interesting...I wonder who the man is...maybe he's long gone by now anyways." Moana mentioned while furrowing her brow.

Maui let out a shaky breath and cleared his throat. "Yeah... Who knows what could've happened to him by now? 8 years are long..." He hoped Moana wasn't connecting dots in her head.

"Oh yea definately..." She nodded.

As she thought about it though, she wondered...he has the same kind of hair and he was 28 right now..was he....? No...he couldn't be. She can't imagine him murdering anyone.

Maui began petting Aputi to distract himself. Moana's silence was killing him.

"Hmmm..lets watch something funny..." she turned the channel to a comedy show.

Maui sighed in relieve that she didn't question him and tried to enjoy the comedy show with her. She laughed at the characters on the show as she pet her cat. Maui chuckled too, slowly loosening up again.

\----------------------------------------

It was about half a week later and sina had come over that day. "Hey mom.." Moana smiled gently.

Sina smiled back towards her daughter. "Hello sweetie... Is Maui here too?"

"No actually he isn't, he had to work today."

"Oh..." Sina looked kind of lost for a moment. "Well, we'll have a nice talk between the two of us, then.."

"Yes..that'll be nice..it's been a few weeks..." Moana chuckled and shrugged.

"How are you feeling my little minnow?" Sina asked while they sat down and she grabbed her daughters hand.

"Not too bad mom.." she smiled. "How about you..?"

Sina smiled sadly. "Your father and I had a fight about you.... About Maui..."

"Oh no...mom I'm sorry..." Moana closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well Moana.. I'm going to be honest.. I'm concerned about you... In the news..." Sina sighed. "In the news they keep on talking about the unfinished murder from 8 years ago... Some motives let me think about Maui."

"Mom..that's not true..it wouldn't be him...it can't be him..."

"Sweetie... I just want you to watch out okay? Watch out on how he react when they talk about it on the news..." She caressed her daughters cheek gently. "I don't want you to end up hurt..."

"Alright mom alright...but I still kind of disagree..but thank you for trying to help..."

Sina only sighed, hoping her thoughts about this are wrong.

"Even if he was the murderer, which he can't be..maybe there's a whole other story to it...." The young woman tried to reason. "I promise mom I'll be okay..."

Sina smiled and nodded. "Alright then Moana, I hope you know what you are talking about..."

She nodded. "He's not a horrible guy..he may look all big and tough but like I said..he can also be sweet.."

Her mother's smile stayed. "As long as you are happy, my little minnow..."

Moana smiled back. "Thanks mom...is there anything else you wanted...?"

Sina shook her head. "No Moana... I should be going now..."

"Well okay...I'll see you later then mom.." she gave her a hongi.

"I see you later, Moana." She gave the hongi back with a motherly smile and left the appartement.

"He can't be the suspect...he can't be..."

\----------------------------------------------

Maui had decided to get some food from a take out to surprise Moana, hoping she hadn't made anything herself already... Luckily, she just waited on him happily as she played with her kitty Simba.

He opened the appartement with a spare key and walked in on Aputi jumping on him. "Aputi, down." He said sternly but petted the dog happily when he obeyed. He got further into the home and spotted Moana.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day..?" She asked him happily.

He smiled at her. "pretty good! I tattooed a guy who wanted his first tattoo and he almost cried." He chuckled.

This made her laugh. "Wow..what did he expect..?!"

Maui shrugged while still snickering. "I don't know, he came in all confident and buff and from the moment the needle touched his skin he kept quiet and sometimes grip the armrest of the chair he sat in. A bit of a pussy to be honest, it just was a small tiki on the back of his hand..." Maui frowned.

This made her laugh. "Wow..what did he expect..?!"

Maui shrugged. "Anyway, I brought food." He held up the bag.

"Awww! You sweetie! Thank you so much..!"

Maui smiled. "You're welcome.." and kissed her and the lips shortly. "How was your day by the way? Didn't your mother visit?"

"Oh yea..! My day was good and yes she did visit." She nodded.

He got some food out of the bag. "So, wanna do anything this evening? Watch a movie? Do other stuff? Talk?"

"Maybe watch a movie and...do other stuff.." she smirked

He chuckled. "Alright, what do you wanna watch?"

"Hmmm..how about a comedy...?" She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around this neck.

"Alright." He smirked and pulled her a little bit closer.

"Maybe a romantic comedy if you want~" She kissed him softly.

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can find."

"Yay..!!" She yelled like a little girl and let go of him to jump on the couch.

"Again with the childish behaviour, kitty?" He smirked and and looked what was on the tv for that night.

She hid her face in a pillow with a blush.

"Hey, dont hide that beautiful view..." he grabbed the pillow away from her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against him. "I love you..."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, baby girl."

She blushed red at that nickname and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. finally finding something to watch, he put it on. Luckily, it just began.

She kissed his lips back the same way and felt some heat come on. They watched the movie with kisses and cuddles. Somewhere during watching, their pets had joined them.

Moana petted her kitty when he joined them and gave a pat to crazy little aputi.

Aputi decided to act like a cat and laid himself on Maui's lap. The man chuckled and shook his head, but he petted the dog anyway.

Moana giggled when she saw that. "How sweet..."

"He learns it from Simba, he's very observant.." he said while scratching behind Aputi's ear.

"That's really amazing..." she smiled. "Such a good boy..."

"And what am I?" He questions with a smirk.

"A really bad boy..." she smirked back at him.

He inched closer to her and hungrily captured her lips with his. "That's a real honor." He smirked afterwards.

She kissed him back with the same hunger and passion. "Oh shut up..." she pushes him down on the couch and crawls on top of him.

"Whohohow, Curly..."

"You in the mood..?" She kissed him again lustfully.

"Hmm... I was actually really injoying that movie.." He joked and grabbed her ass anyway to pull her closer.

She got even closer to him and kept kissing him deeply, getting really turned on.

He caressed her tigh gently while kissing her.

"Mmhh...I know this is totally random but I just kinda feel in the mood right now..." she kept kissing him after that statement

"That's alright baby... you're getting me in the mood too." He squeesed her butt and kissed her passionately.

She then took her shirt and shorts off.

He growled lowly on the sight, not wanting Aputi to hear it.

She then kept kissing him again and had a tighter grip on him

"Maybe... We should continue this in the bedroom..." he glanced to the door of the said room.

"Maybe that would be good yes and if you want you can carry me there~"

He chuckled and got up, keeping Moana in the perfect place where she laid down on him. He walked to their bedroom while kissing her.

They trashed around and were half naked when he stopped kissing her. "You are so beautiful..."

"Oh Maui..." she smiled lovingly. "And your just so...perfect..."

He caressed her cheek gently. "I'm far from perfect..."

"Ok..you're..amazing..." she chuckled.

He huffed, but smiled non to less.

"I'm still fantasizing about a future with you..." she kissed him softly.

He kissed her back tenderly. "I've been dreaming about the future... You, me, Aputi and Simba and maybe.. Just maybe," He placed a hand on her stomach. "A baby on our own some day..."

"Oh Maui..." she started having happy tears.

He kissed her eyelids softly. "But that as to wait for a bit more..."

"And it'll be worth the wait..." She cuddled up to him. "You know even if you came to me as that strange asshole on the beach I now can't stand another day without you in my life..." she chuckled.

"I wouldn't be able to miss you either... Send me a pic every day when I'm gone, okay?" He kissed her again.

"You got it...I'll promise to send one everyday..and maybe you do the same for me.." She hinted.

He chuckled. "Of course I'll do..."

"Good..... Cuz you were right all along unfortunately..I am going to miss that sexy bod..." she laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

He laughed deeply. "And I'm going to miss that cute ass."

She chuckled. "Well..before you know it you'll have this ass back.." she smirked.

"Yeah... I know." He kissed her again and she kissed back softly.

"I love you.." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too.." Moana said softly.

Maui sighed with a smile and hugged her close to him. She sighed as well and deeper snuggled into him with the hug.

He caressed her back in silence, content with himself and their relationship. She felt very happy in the moment as well and felt herself getting kind of sleepy. Maui slowly began to lay down, sensing Moana beginning to lean on him. She smiled as began to fall asleep on him.

Maui's eyes drooped close, but he began to hear Aputi scratching on the door, telling him he forgot something. Sighing, he slowly place Moana's head on a pillow, wrapped her under the blanked and opened the door for the animals to get in.

Simba came in and laid by Moanas stomach.

Maui grabbed Aputi and placed him and the foot end of the bed before laying himself next to Moana and wrapping an arm around her.

She smiled in her sleep as if feeling all of them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

the next week, Maui was working on some designs with Aputi next to him, he was very concentrated, because a customer wanted to have something personal and it wasn't an easy task.

Moana silently came to him. "Hey sweetie..." 

"Hi..." He replied, a bit out of it.

"Are you okay..?" She frowned.

"Yeah.. it's just.. This man has asked me to make a personal tribal tattoo and has told me the most important things to do so, but it's just..." He sighed. "I would love some rest to be honest, but this has to be done before tomorrow..."

"Maybe I could help.." she smiled

He raised an eyebrow. "Curly, Maori tattoos are very complex and full of meaning about the man or womans life, I don't think you can help. Even though I appreciate it..." He gave her a small smile.

"Hmm..well alright if you say so...I'll be here if you need any support, would you like any coffee..?" She suggested and already turned to the kitchen.

Maui nodded. "I could use some coffee...."

"Alright then.." she smiled and got the coffee started for him. "Any cream or sugar?"

"No, just back is alright." He told her.

Soon the coffee was ready and Moana poured it in a mug for him and put it on the table.

He smiled up to her. "Thanks Princess..."

"Your welcome sweetheart..." she kissed his forehead. "You got this..."

He huffed. Before Moana could go anywhere, he grabbed her waist and hugged her, placing his head against her belly. "Ugh...."

"Oh baby..." she stroked his head with her hand.

He groaned in her shirt for a while before letting her go and letting himself fall back against the couch.

"You want some lovin...?"

"Some love from you sounds perfect..." He sighed.

"Then you cmere..." she got on him and started kissed him passionately.

He hugged her close to him and welcomed her lips with a sigh.

She smiled and kept kissing him, even bit on his lower lip a little bit.

He changed position as he laid down and place her underneath. He kissed her a bit more before kissing her jaw, neck and collarbone.

"What would I be without you..." He whispered between kisses.

"Hmmm..sometimes I ask myself the same thing..." she said the same thing between kisses.

He stopped his kisses and looked at her while caressing her cheek softly. "I don't deserve you..." He frowned.

"Oh you..don't say that..." she smiled and caresses his cheek as well.

He leaned down again to kiss her deeply. "It's true..." He said as he pulled away again.

"Well..I think you might actually deserve a little kindness and love..." she smiled.

His face turned sad. "I already had an over dose of that then..." A sad smile got on his lips.

"Hey... Don't be sad..come on.." she stroked his cheek lovingly.

Maui pulled away from her and sat back down on the couch, clearly troubled.

"What's the matter..?" Her frown deepened as she sat up again, watching him carefully.

"I think I just... I don't know.." He sighed, grabbed the coffee Moana made for him and stood up to get to the window to look outside.

"You know you can tell me.." she smiled kindly.

He sipped his coffee and sighed again. "Not much sleep..." He mumbled. It was an easy lie, but it was better then telling your girlfriend you've been running for the police all this time.

"Well alright...if you say so...if you need any sleep aids just let me know.."

He sighed again, but this time with a smile. "You always know what I could possibly need..." He chuckled lightly.

"Yea..well..we've been dating for awhile and we practically live with eachother..." she chuckled

"Only one and a half month..." He mumbled under his breath, just making it sound like a sigh. "Yeah." He said with a half smile.

She giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno..just happy.." she smiled.

He looked at her. He didn't move and just drank his cold coffee while studying her, remembering every single part of her body for when he had to go away again.

She smirked as she noticed he was trying to look her up and down.

When he noticed his drink was up he glanced from Moana toward the cup and started moving to place the cup in the sink.

"I'm gonna go get some groceries if you don't need much more right now.." Moana said.

"No, I don't think I need anything.." He ignored her a little bit and sat back down on the couch to work on his designs again. 

Moana sighed lightly. "Alright... I'll be back in a bit. Love you." She said softly while kissing the side of his head and making a turn to the door.

"Love you too..." He mumbled while concentrating on the tattoos again.

\----------------------------------------

She came back from getting things and only had a few bags. "Hey honey! How's it going..?"

He was making designs on paper. "Miraculously, I made a breakthrough." He announced with a smile and looked at her. "What did you buy?" He asked while coming to her and pecking her lips.

"Food.. some cookies.. fruit... cookies..." She listed while gesturing at them in the bags.

"How many cookies did you buy?" He asked with a weird face.

"20 maybe 30..."

He chuckled. "Or 40? or 50...?" He teased her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't want to gain any weight dammit.." she said as she put a cookie in her mouth.

"doesn't matter if you get bigger or stay the same, you're perfect in my eyes." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you." Moana quietly said while kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, potato." He grinned after his small joke.

She squeaked. "I'm not a potato..!!"

He laughed. "No you're right, you're a sexy potato."

"Maui..." she half smiled but blushed.

He smiled back at her and kissed her nose softly.

She chuckled and kissed his nose back. "I'm not gonna be a potato shape.." she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled back. "But you are a princess."

Nuuu...I'm not..." she said playfully whining.

"Yes you are! You wear dresses half of the time, have animal sidekicks, aaaandd, and amazing prince by your side." An arrogant smirk was plastered on Maui's face.

"Oh my gosh Maui...!" She once again rolled her eyes and then kissed his cheek.

He chuckled and kissed her lips quickly. "You love me."

"Yes...I do...never thought I would, but I do.."

He gave her another smirk.

She kissed him again to try and wipe that smirk off his face.

It only got bigger when she got away from his face. He hoisted her up, causing the groceries to fall on the ground."Damn..I guess I'll get those later...but I love it when you do that anyway..."

He chuckled. "Now you've gotta pay attention to me, Curly, you left me for an hour." He pouted for the fun.

"Okay..I'm at your service~" she chuckled.

He growled and kissed her while stepping out of the circle of groceries.

She kissed him back with passion as he held her. He squeezed her ass and bit down on her lip softly.

He got them in the bedroom and they made love, of course silently, not to bother the man next door.


	11. The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH we're nearing the end of the book (another 3 chapters, maybe 4) and I'm so excited :D I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed rping with my friend and using the storyline to make this book!
> 
> excuse me about this chapter, it's a bit small xD
> 
> enjoy the last chapters~

It was the day after and they had decided to snuggle up to each other.  
"Hey baby..so I was thinking..." She started, while playing with Maui's hair. "What if I got a tattoo on my collarbone that says...'forever'...?"

Maui frowned. "Why?" 

"Because..I thought maybe it would be nice and it could represent... well..us.."

He smiled. "Should I tattoo a small fish hook underneath then too?"

"Sure." She giggled. "Cause I'm hooked on you..."

He chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "And I can't help but staying stuck on you..."

She smiled at him. "Will they let you do my tattoo...?"

"I'm pretty sure they will..." He kissed her cheek gently.

"Good..because I'd love it if you did it.." She snuggled into him a little bit more, enjoying the warmth he produced.

He smiled. "Of course baby girl."

She blushed and smiled. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine.." He whispers while hugging her closer.

"Good.." she smiled and kept her arms around him as he kissed her lips softly.

Stretching, he decided to get out of bed.

"Whatcha doin..?" Moana asked while looking at him in a cute way.

"Getting out of bed..." He said rather hesitant.

"Well okay..just wondering.." she smiled and snuggled into the bed.

He stood there, in the middle of the room, still hesitating in actually going to work, but he had to for his customer. grumbling, he put on a pants and loose shirt and left the room after giving Moana a kiss on her temple.

"Bye sweetie.." she chuckled, but he only grumbled.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head, wondering what was going on with him.

Just before he got out of the appartment, he called out an "I love you!" And left for work.

Moana sighed in relief hearing it, knowing there wasn't something wrong between them.

\-------

He let the lights get on and stepped into the room. Holding the door open, he waited for Moana to get in.

She got into the room. "This is gonna be so exciting..!"

He chuckled. "As long as you keem still on the chair we'll be fine."

"I promise I will..." she took her t-shirt off for him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and got everything he needed to start.

She smiled a bright moana smile as she waited.

Placing everything on a small table next to the chair, he began to tattoo Moana's collarbone.

She giggled a bit and made sure to stay still, it tickled her a bit.

He tried to let the word 'forever' be in cursive, but also his handwriting cause she asked.

"Your doing great baby.."

He smirked. "Of course I'm doing great, it's me."

She rolls her eyes but smiled.

He kissed her cheek softly. "you're doing great too..." He whispered.

She giggled. "Thank you.."

He started on the hook in concentration.

She laid her head back gently and bit her lip from the vibrations.

"You okay baby girl?" He asked in concern. "You want me to stop for a bit?"

"Yes I'm fine I promise.." she smiled.

"Alright..." He continued the tattoo gently.

He finished the tattoo in an hour and looked at it with a smirk. "There you go..."

"Oooh...it looks amazing from here..thanks baby.."

"Wait, I'll get a mirror.." He walked away and got a mirror from the small desk. Coming back, he held the mirror to her.

She smiled and gasped. "Wooow..."

Maui smiled at her.

"This looks amazing.."

"You're welcome..."

She giggles and gives him the money, but he only looks at it with a dumbfounded stare. "Nononono... I mean... well technically I should accept it.. but I'll cover this one, okay?"

She chuckled. "Alright baby.."

He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you.." She murmured against his lips.

He gave her a tender smile. "I love you too."

a week later.

Maui was chilling on the couch with Aputi when something struck his mind. "Hey Curly, you still need to show me that cave you told me about in the beginning of summer?"

"Aaah yes...lets go do that.."

Maui chuckled. "I'll get Aputi's leash.." With the mention of his name and leash in the same sentence, Aputi jumped off of Maui and began running around the house like the crazy dog he is.

This caused moana to laugh. "APUTI! Listen to mommy and daddy!" She laughed once more.

"APUTI STAY!" Maui yelled and the dog did so, but with a very animated wiggle of his tail and nervous standing up and sitting again moments. Maui grabbed his leash and locked it with his red collar. "Good boy Aputi.."

"You crazy little guy." Moana shook her head with a smile on her face.

He yapped at Moana and kept doing his crazy antics before Maui nodded. "Up Aputi." The husky obeyed happily and stood up to directly stand next to Maui and looked at his owner for further instructions.

"Let me get changed and we will be ready to go.."

Maui nodded. "Alright baby, I'll wait for you."

She smiled and went into her bedroom and got into a lacey sort of dress with her bikini under it.

Maui got some dog candy in his shorts in the meantime, so he could train Aputi while walking.

"Alright I'm ready.."

"That took you pretty long Curly, what have you been doing?" He jokily asked.

"Uh...doing makeup..."

He looked at her weirdly. "Makeup?" He made a confused face and walked to the door. "Whatever you say I suppose.."

"I promise it's all good." She smiled at her boyfriend and they started heading to the beach.

Aputi was well behaved and walked next to Maui, however, from the moment they reached the beach and Maui let the leash go from the collar, He ran free and jumped into the ocean.

They began walking to the cave and Maui had to call Aputi several times when he was too far back or too far in front. He simply was too energetic.

"So this is the cave...like it..?"

He looked around. It was rather big, but there was easy access too. "Pretty spacious."

"Indeed..."

He sat down on a rock and patted his lap. "C'mere."

"Sure..." she smirked and came to him and sat down on his lap.

He caressed her tight and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss these moments..." Maui sighed.

"I know...me too...but we will get through it..." she smiled. "I wanna send you something for Christmas too..."

He chuckled. "And what may that be?"

"I dunno yet..I gotta think about it..." She kissed his cheek.

He hummed and kissed her lips softy. "Alright then."

She chuckled and did the same thing. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." he whispered while nuzzling her nose.

She nuzzled his nose back with a smile. 

Maui started kissing her lips deeply, and then ended up doing a make out session that was broken down by an inpatient Aputi.

"Let's go back home.." Maui said with a chuckle.

They walked back to Moana's appartement and cuddled up to each other on the couch.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the summer..?" Moana quietly asked while she looked up to him with her head on his chest.

Maui thought for a moment. "We can go catch a movie some time.. Maybe surf? I haven't surfed in a while.."

He got Moana's attention. "Surfing? I haven't done that in a while either... How come you've learned it?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I used to do that when I was a teen..."

"Wow...so maybe that's how you kept so fit hm..?" She joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Not only because of surfing, Boo."

"Oh...? What else..?" She smiled.

He thought for a bit. "Well, I've been doing the trackteam at high school, rugby too. I swam a lot... Began lifting weights when I was 17.. Yeah, that's about it. Now I just run." He shrugged.

"Aaah..that's good..you sound like a regular jock.." She smirked while he rolled his eyes. "And what have you been doing to show around this sexy appearance?" He smirked back.

"Eheh...well....jogging..." she blushed and smiled a bit.

"And maybe lifting every so often.."

"Swimming too, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea swimming too.."

He chuckled and shook his head. "How could you forget that?"

"I don't know..." she chuckled.

He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

The next day, Maui rented a surfboard from the beach shop, so he could try his skills out again. Moana on the other hand, got out her Oceania surfboard. It was wooden with a painted ocean on it and a few Maori words.

"Nice board Curly." Maui complimented her.

"Thank you...my grandma helped me make it a long time ago..."

His eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you made it?" He looked at it with much more interest now.

"Well I helped..." she smiled.

"Wow... Still impressive..." He glanced at her and back at the surfboard.

"Heh..thanks...your not so bad yourself.." she winked. "Now come on lets go..!" She smiled

He frowned, not understanding what she meant at first and then laughed out loud. "Thank you princess."

"Your welcome..." she winked and started walking toward the ocean.

He followed her with a smile. The waves were good today, and perfect for a surf.

Moana took off her clothes and got on her belly on the board and started using her arms to swim with the board on the ocean.

Maui took of his shirt and also got into the water, quickly able to go in pace with Moana, they waited for a good wave.

As soon as moana found the wave she started surfing and it looked like she had done it for years.

Maui quickly followed and laughed. "Look at that buttercup, it's like you've been born doing this!" He surely had the time of his life.

She chuckled. "Your good too babe!"

"Haven't done this in ages though!" He said back and almost tumbled off his board.

"Woah be carefully Maui...!" And soon as the waves got rougher she was having a harder time surfing herself.

"Moana are you alright? The waves are getting pretty rough!" He called over the loud noise of water crashing down.

Suddenly, the water made a rash move and Moana got knocked out and was floating in the ocean.

Maui jumped after her and grabbed her unconscious body to swim with her back on shore. Their boards had washed back too so Maui didn't have to worry about that. Checking on Moana, he was relieved to hear her breathing. He directly called the nearby hospital.

Luckily the ambulance took her in and hooked her up to some medicine. They managed to wake her when they got her into the hospital and the doctor gave him the okay to come and see her.

"Hey Moana, are you alright....?" He felt guilty for letting her surf today, it was his idea after all...

"Yes...I'm fine...it's okay..." she smiled warily.

He sighed deeply and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Moana... It's all my fault.." He laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

"Babe...it's not really your fault..."

"I made you surf today... If we had gone it another time.." He sighed. "I just don't want to lose you... you are too dear to me.." he said while cupping her face gently.

"I know Maui..." she touched his hand that cupped her face and smiled.

He kissed her lips softly. "I would never forgive myself if something happened..."

She kept silent and kissed his nose.

Days became weeks, and weeks became a month. Soon enough, Maui had to pack his things.

Moana watched her love pack as she sat on his bed, kind of meloncholy.

Maui didn't have much, so he was done in five minutes.

"You know I'm really gonna miss you..." Moana quietly sad with her eyes downcast.

Maui smiled while he turned to her. "You'll still have Aputi.."

"I know...but you know I'm gonna miss that sexy bod..." she smirked sady and got close to him.

He chuckled at her. "And I'm going to miss simply everything from you..."

She smiled and started kissing him.

"Hmmm...." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back hungrily.

She felt some heat and tingling sensation of need. She broke the kiss and looked at him with lustful eyes.

He smiled at her, knowing that gaze all too well. He grabbed her tights and hoisted her up to his waist and continued kissing her.

She kissed him with a moan and started taking her top off. He growled and helped her get rid of her top. Meanwhile, he had walked them to the bed. She smirked and got on the bed with him and then slid her bottoms off as well. He threw off his shirt and pants and crawled back on top of her to kiss her lips passionately. She kissed him and ran her hands up and down his body in a way only she could.

He left her lips to breath out deeply and leave kisses on her neck and shoulder. "So beautiful..."

Being distracted with each other, they didn't think about using a condom, or the possible result of this in the coming days.

Maui rolled over next to her in the bed, sighing deeply. "Damn it Moana, I'm going to miss moments like these..."

She hummed, still in the beautiful daze that Maui helped her in. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Maui... We didn't use a condom...."

He furrowed his brows at it. "When did you have your period for the last time?" He asked her in a serious manner. He had these kinds of questions before, but he didn't care about them as much as he cared for Moana.

"My period was...2 weeks ago. So I have a bit of time to see if I am pregnant." He hugged her from the side and kissed her temple. "I'll come back as soon as you find out, okay?"

"Well..alright..if we have a baby I probably wouldn't mind at all.." she smiled.

He chuckled. "Well, you kind of force me to settle down then..."

"Well..I mean...I can probably get help though if worse comes to worse.." Moana shrugged.

He sighed and stroked her hair softly. "Just promise me not to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Alright..." she smiled.

They cuddled up together as the sun started to set, and for the last time in a long time, they fell asleep in Maui's bed.

His alarm got off, indicating he had to go to the airport to be on time. He sighed deeply and got out of bed, dressing himself again and grabbing his backpack.

Moana knew today was the day he had to go and she got up from her bed with a sigh and got ready to go to the airport with him to say goodbye.

"You are going with me to the airport.. Right?" Maui questioned sadly. He really didn't want to go...

"Yes I will come with you..." she smiled and nodded.

They got to the airport with a rented car and stood in the middle of it to say goodbye. "I'll see you next summer, Curly." He smiled tenderly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes..I'll see you soon..be careful..."

He sighed. "I will, I promise... And you too, be good with Aputi, will you? and send pictures..." He kissed her on the lips this time.

"Heh..I will..." she kissed him back and squeezed his hand like a goodbye.

The notifications of his flight went off and Maui sighed deeply, looking one more time towards his girlfriend before making his way to the plane.

She teared up a bit and then started walking away to leave.

When Maui sat on the plane and watched how the small island of Samoa turned into ocean, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall himself.


	12. The news of a pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the EXTREME long wait you guys... I just didn't find the time...  
> btw, this should be the second or third last chapter

Moana was ready to take a pregnancy test. She and her mother had agreed to meet up in the morning at her apartment, and as she got out of bed, the bell rang.

Getting inside, Sina made herself comfortable on the couch with Aputi and Simba while Moana went in the bathroom to start the test. A small 10 minutes pass, when finally Moana came out of the bathroom with with the little stick in hand, clearly shaking lightly. Sina directly stood up from the couch. "What does it say?" She walked towards her daughter to see it with her own eyes.

"It's... positive." Moana smiled lightly. "I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant of Maui..." Her smile widened from ear to ear. "I'm going to be a mom." Sina was shocked about her eagerness. "But.. Moana.. He isn't here.. He only has been here for 3 months..." She was confused and didn't know what to say.

"He said he would come back if he found out...but I'm not telling him until Christmas via a sonogram picture." Moana grinned ,she is surely going to surprise him.

"But Moana, you'll be pregnant for four months by then... Are you sure... You want to keep it? You don't even know if he will come back!" Sina tried to win her daughter over, she really didn't want her to end up in heartbreak. "I know he will come back mom... I promise this will all work out..." The mother to be grabbed the older woman's hands and squeezed them tenderly.

Sina sighed deeply and hugged her daughter close to her. "Alright Minnow, I stand behind every choice you make.." She kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you mom... for being so supportive..." Moana hugged back, sighing contently. Sina smiled at her daughter. "Of course Moana, Always.."

Changing the topic Moana turned her attention to home. "How's dad..?"

Her mother sighed. "Ohh Moana... You don't want to know.." She shook her head sadly and Moana furrowed her brows. "What's wrong mom?"

"He's drowning himself in work, sometimes doesn't even give me a glance when he comes home... Just goes straight up to his study.." She sighed again, but turned to Moana to give her a smile and cup her face. "But you are not supposed to worry about that, my little Minnow, you are supposed to worry about other things now." She laid a hand on her daughters pretty much still flat stomach. "Much more important things..."

"I know...I just wanna make sure you and dad are doing okay..." Moana said with a slight edge to her voice. Sina just smiled and kissed her daughters temple before going to the kitchen. "I'm going to fix you some breakfast, what do you want?"

"Thank you mom..I guess I'll take some eggs and toast.." she smiled. Sina directly started on it, making sure it was the way her daughter liked it best and Moana sat patiently waiting on her mom to make the breakfast ready. Making the plate, she gave it to her daughter. "There you go sweetie." Moana smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom... Are you going home now? Or do you want to stay a little longer?" She questioned and Sina shook her head. "I should get going again, I have some work to do." With that, Mrs Waialiki gave Moana a kiss on the top of her head and saw herself out.

\---------------------------------------

Maui just threw some wood on the fire, causing it to flame up a bit. It was Christmas eve, and Moana had promised him her present for her would be special... He has been trying to think wat it was for all day now...

Maui has been checking his phone already so many times, so he sighed when yet again, he didn't get a notification. This was getting the attention of his friend. "Yo man something wrong?" Vlad asked and Maui's head snapped up so their gazes met. The bigger man of the two hesitated. "Well... My girlfriend promised me she was going to send me a picture of something for Christmas, but she hasn't send anything yet." He frowned. "The thought of whatever it might be just keeps me occupied.."

Vlad sighed and nodded. "I understand man. And hey, maybe it's a sexy picture, ay?" The Russian winked and nudged his big friend in the ribs, who chuckled. "Maybe."

They laid back again and relaxed with a beer. Christmas didn't really have to be much for the both of them, a campfire and a beer was just enough.

Back in American Samoa, Moana took a pic of the baby's sonogram after her routine doctors visit during her pregnancy. And for a caption she wrote _'A merry Christmas baby'._ She also sent a semi pregnant picture of herself to him with a smile.

Maui was just drinking his beer when he got the text and spit it all over his friend, who sat in front of him. "I'm fucking sorry man..." He apologized to Vlad, who's chest was now covered in sticky beer. He looked over at the new text and saw her happy face. He didn't know what to say or respond...

Moana stood patient in her apartment for a few minutes to let him take it in.

He swallowed, feeling the tears coming up.

He was going to be a dad...

The young woman got concerned by his silence, as she saw he had seen the message, and texted him again.

_'I love you..'_

He walked away from his friend and out of the house in the cold night air. He cried of happiness, but he also cried because he was so stupid not to use anything to not let this happen. He did this to her. He made her pregnant and let her fend for herself while he ran around escaping the police...

After some more minutes of not responding, he decided to send her at least something.

**_'How long is it?'_ **

_'It's been about... 3 months... I am pretty excited...'_

He smiled trough his tears. She was getting exited for a baby while he wasn't there with her... He frowned and send another text.

_**'You promised me you would tell me from the moment you knew..'** _

_'I know and I'm sorry... I really just thought this would be a nice Christmas surprise.._

_I have been doing very well in the pregnancy._ '

_**'I really would have loved to be there with you through the first stages...'** _

_'Honey..it's no big deal.. really..._

_you can still be with me through a lot of it and of course be there for the birth..'_

**_'I'm coming home after Christmas ASAP_ **

**_I don't want you to walk around pregnant while I can't keep an eye on you..._ **

**_What if something happens?'_ **

_'Alright then sweetie...if you insist..thank you...'_

**_'I love you Moana..'_ **

_'I love you too...I don't regret any of this...'_

_**'Me neither...'** _

But in reality, he really did.

_'I'm glad...'_

 

He put his phone away and got back inside to Vlad. "I'm sorry about the beer man, I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant.."

"It's okay dude really.." He took off his shirt and put on a clean one, putting on an extra sweater for the cold.

"I'm... Probably going back to Samoa now, I can't let her be all on her own while something that I caused is growing inside of her... You know?" Maui fumbled.

"Yea yea it's alright...gotta be there for your girl." Vlad made a dismissive hand gesture. "We can continue this road trip another time."

Maui sighed and directly started to book a last minute trip, luckily, they cost less then the normal and in no time, he had a ticked back to American Samoa.

She was super excited to see him again and so prepared her little apartment for his arrival. She then turned on the TV to the news channel to see if there was any interesting stuff happening.

Maui had made himself ready in the fastest pace he could. He got into a cab and was brought to the closest airport. He got in and nervously looked around... There were more police then normal... He looked for his flight and started walking there, trying to be as casual as possible and not give the police any attention.

Meanwhile, Moana ate a salad as she sat in the couch changing channel after channel.

He stood in a line to go through some security, people had to give their passports and Maui fumbled with his. He shouldn't be so nervous... He had done this before.. It was finally his turn and he gave it to one of the police. The man looked at him, letting his eyes trail over his body. Maui had the urge to say something to him about it but the police man held out handcuffs. "You're under arrest sir."

Soon Moana zapped on the news on which there was a sudden arrest and for a second it looked like Maui, and it took her a minute to realize it was indeed her Maui, her boyfriend. She had tears in her eyes and she looked on to see what they were saying. When she heard what they said she couldn't believe her ears, but they probably wouldn't lie. Her boyfriend was a murderer.

Maui couldn't do anything else then letting them take him. It would have happened one way or another, and this was the day. He was lead to a private helicopter to be flown back to America for his trial. He only hoped Moana would forgive him for maybe she had already seen something on tv...

She didn't know if she should be angry or fucking terrified but she was both. She didn't know what to do at this point other then hope this wasn't the kind of evil she thought it was. Moana went to her parent's house, where Sina and Tui were just done watching the tv when Moana walked in from the backdoor. Tui didn't even want to look at his daughter and retreated to his study, while Sina walked towards her daughter to give her a big hug.

"Mom I'm so sorry..." she hugged her mom tightly. "I don't know what to think right now and..."

"Shhhtt, Moana, it's alright... You did nothing wrong..." She tried to calm her daughter while stroking her hair softly. Sina swallowed before asking the next question. "Did you know?"

"No not at all... He never told me... Which makes me wonder if there is a whole other story to it..." Moana let out in a whisper.

The mother sighed. "A murder can happen in many ways..."

"It can... I know... I really don't wanna think he's evil..." The young woman started to feel teary eyed. "I don't pick evil men..."

Sina hugged her daughter tighter. "I know sweetie, he looked like a nice man and very protective of you... The murder could have been an accident.. He would probably just have ran away because he didn't know what to do.." she tried to assure her daughter.

"Right maybe I just need to give him a chance to explain..." She was still angry but deep down she knew her mom could have been right. Sina slowly let go of Moana and caressed her cheeks gently. "I'm pretty sure he has a good reason.."

"Maybe...we have to go to America... That might be where he is..." Moana mumbled while getting deeper into her mothers embrace.

"I heard on the news that he is in New York for his trial, the place were it happend." Sina explained. "You really want to go all the way there?" The old mother asked in concern.

"Yes..I have to give him a chance..." Moana sighed. "There must be a reason for this to have happend.."

Sina nodded her head and kissed her daughters forehead. "Off we go to New York then..."


End file.
